The Ancient Enemy
by Master Dion
Summary: After the fall of the System Lords, peace reigns in the galaxy. But the fragile peace is threatened by an ancient evil. This story takes place after Season 8, and is rather large. It is seperated into five parts. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

O'Neills Office

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was sitting in his office, with his chin resting on his hands. He was bored and had nothing to do. Ever since the Go'ald had been destroyed, the SGC had been pretty quiet. Teal'c had left to become a member of the Jaffa Council with Bratak, and Jackson and Carter had both found pet projects to occupy themselves. O'Neill, had nothing.

"This sucks," he said to himself. He was just getting up to go badger Walther, when his voice came over the intercom.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" said Walther. Hoping that something exciting was happening, O'Neill left his office.

_Control Room_

"Who is it?" asked O'Neill, looking at the bluish glow of the closed Stargate.

"We don't know yet, sir," responded Walther efficiently. "Receiving the IGC now. It's Teal'c."

"Open the Iris," O'Neill said as he briskly walked away.

"Yes, sir."

The Iris opened with a metallic whoosh, and O'Neill walked into the Gate Room just as Teal'c and Bratak walked through the gate and down the ramp.

"Teal'c old buddy!" O'Neill said smiling, grasping Teal'cs' forearm. "How you been?"

Teal'c returned the gesture and bowed his head slightly. "I am well, O'Neill."

O'Neill let go of Teal'c and turned to Bratak. "Bratak, you old dog. 138 is it now?"

"140, O'Neill." Bratak said. "But who is counting?"

"Right," O'Neill said disappointedly. "So," he said, clasping his hands together. "To what pleasure do I owe your visit?"

"There is a situation that requires immediate attention." Bratak said urgently.

O'Neill raised his hand to the door, and the three walked out of the Gate Room.

_Conference Room_

"And Trusians want to trade us what, exactly?" asked Dr. Daniel Jackson as they walked up the stairs to the Conference Room.

"The Trusian government has recently discovered new mineral deposits beneath their depleted Naquadria mines," answered Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. "For all purposes it seems that they found just another pocket of Naquadria, but if the data they sent me is correct, they may have stumbled upon a Naquadria isotope, more stable than any sample we've ever used. This just may give us the ability to produce and power our own hyperspace engines and shields without having to use crystals."

They reached the top of the stairs, and discovered that Teal'c, Bratak, and O'Neill are already seated.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said nodding his head. "Samantha Carter."

Teal'c. Bratak," Jackson responded surprised at their presence. "Jack, I didn't know that Teal'c and Bratak were coming on the mission too?"

"They're not," O'Neill stated. "However, something came up in Jaffa-land, and they dropped by to share." He motioned with his hand to Bratak.

"There is a problem that concerns both the Jaffa and the Tari," Bratak announced. Jackson and Carter sat down at the table.

"As you may know, the Jaffa Council has recently created an archeological team to learn more about the history of our people and that of the Go'ald," said Bratak. "We recently sent a team to what you call (P4x79?), the homeworld of the Go'ald. We thought we may discover a part of our heritage by researching the past of the false gods."

"I take it something went wrong?" O'Neill asked.

"The researchers failed to contact us at the designated time," Bratak said. "The Council sent a team of some of our best warriors to find out what happened to them."

"We have not heard from them in some time," Teal'c said.

"Well, did you try to contact SG-20? They were supposed to be working with your team," stated Carter.

"We attempted to contact them, but they did not respond either," said Teal'c. "The

Council is afraid that our teams were attacked and require assistance."

"Did you try to send another team in?" asked Jackson.

"No. I'm afraid travel through the Stargate is not possible," Bratak stated. "We attempted to 'dial' the planet, but the gate will not engage. Therefore we will have to go back to De'kara and take a transport to the planet."

"Alright, then. Daniel, Sam, it seems your little holiday cruise to P5x34 has been postponed," said O'Neill.

"But sir," Carter argued. "We need this Naquadria, and…"

"Carter," O'Neill said, his finger pointed at her. "I don't want to hear it. SG-13 is quite capable of negotiating with the Trusians. I want you and Jackson to saddle up and be ready to head out with Teal'c and Bratak in ten minutes. And take SG-7 with you. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

De'kara

_Stargate Assembly Area_

Teal'c, Bratak, Carter, Jackson, and the members of SG-7, in full combat uniform, stepped from the gate onto the new homeworld of the Jaffa. The gate shut down behind them with a whirl, and a myriad of Jaffa were busing themselves with work. A few were carrying supplies for, two Jaffa men walked past in animate conversation, and a group of children ran past, playing an ancient Jaffa game. The group, with Teal'c and Bratak in the lead, walked past another group of Jaffa, this time a bunch of youth, training for combat with sticks and performing exercises.

"Well, I see the Jaffa haven't completely let go of their fondness for fighting," Jackson observed dryly.

Bratak smiled slightly. "No, they have not. It would be foolish to expect everyone to dispense with the old ways so easily. Most have just come to terms with their freedom and what it means to them. The young ones are more willing to conform with the changes sweeping around them, while others, their elders, stand fast like rocks in the river of progress. It will take some time for them to change, and yet not all of them will completely let go of the things they have built their lives around. It would be far to much to ask of them."

"It must really be difficult to lead them," Carter said. "What with the history of your people and all."

"Yes," Bratak wearily said. "It is quite difficult indeed. The rifts between my people, generated from centuries of combat, mistrust, and enslavement by the Go'ald, have made it very challenging to keep them together. The arguments that arise are often bitter and equally pointless. Sometimes I think it was easier to fight for our freedom rather than maintaining it. The enemy was clear, and a crisis could be resolved with force. But now, the enemies to the Jaffa future are not so clear, and problems must be solved through other means than force. And unfortunately, force seems to be the only thing many Jaffa know."

"It must be really tiring, having to bear all those responsibilities," Jackson said.

"Well," Bratak said, clasping his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. Teal'c returned the gesture with a nod. "It is fortunate that these old shoulders should not bear the burden alone. I am but one member of the council, after all. However, I have lived my entire as a warrior, subservient to the Go'ald. It would probably have been better that I died in battle, for the freedom of all Jaffa. It was a task for which I am better suited than the one before me."

Just then, they came across two arguing Jaffa men. One was a younger, in his forties, and bore the mark of Apophasis. The other, a slightly taller Jaffa, was well-built, with a hideous scar running from his left eye down to his jaw, the eye swollen shut, and on his forehead he bore the mark of Anubis. The two stopped arguing as they neared and turned to face them. The younger Jaffa's was surprised to see them and extended his right hand to Bratak. He took the Jaffa's arm in traditional Jaffa fashion.

"Tek mel tek, Master Bratak," the Jaffa said reverently. Letting go of Bratak, he repeated the gesture with Teal'c. "Tek mel tek, Master Teal'c."

"Tek mel tek, Jeak'ma," responded Teal'c, nodding his head in respect. "Jeak'ma, this is Colonel Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson from SG-1."

Jeak'ma nodded his head. "Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson, It is an honor to met both of you. All Jaffa should be grateful for the help you have provided us in fighting the false gods."

"Jeak'ma was one of our causes earliest supporters," Bratak explained. "He was an engineer on one of Apophasis' ships. He is our leading expert in research of new technologies to better the lives of all Jaffa, and will be joining us on the trip to the planet."

"Teal'c has told us stories of his journeys with SG-1, and I am impressed not only with the Tari's tremendous capabilities in combat, but with your adept understanding and application of technology, " Jeak'ma said. "I am particularly interested, however, in the use of a ships hyperspace engines to transport an asteroid _through_ a planet, and of the utilization of a Stargate to explode a sun in order to destroy Apophasis' fleet. Fortunately, I was not on one of those vessels."

"It was nothing, really," Carter stammered, embarrassed.

"Certainly not," the taller Jaffa sneered.

"And you are?" asked Carter, a little annoyed.

When he did not respond, Bratak said, "This is Vik'lar, and he will also be joining us."

"I do not know why the Tari are coming," Vik'lar said in disgust. "This is purely a Jaffa matter, they are not needed. We should not always go crawling on our knees to the Tari for help, especially when we are capable of dealing with the problem ourselves."

"The Tari are friends to the Jaffa. You should do well to remember that, Vik'lar," Bratak said sternly.

"I will not call anyone who has looked out solely for themselves a friend," said Vik'lar in retort. "The Tari have only helped out the Jaffa when it suited their best interests. They fought not for our freedom, but for their own protection, sacrificing the lives of countless Jaffa to do so. They do not care about the Jaffa."

"That's not true," countered Jackson. "We've given you supplies, gave you shelter at the Alpha Site…"

"Where you also harbored the treacherous Tok'ra," Vik'lar snorted.

"The Tok'ra are our allies," Jackson said. "And yours as well. They've sacrificed their lives to help you."

"The Tok'ra have sacrificed nothing. The Tok'ra have _done _nothing. For centuries the Tok'ra hid in the shadows, where they struck at the Go'ald like cowards. Many Jaffa were lost to their tactics. They have done nothing for the Jaffa."

"The Tok'ra lost their mother to provide you with Draconian," Carter said angrily. "I think that counts for something."

"Pah," said Vik'lar. "They did not let her die for the good of the Jaffa. They did all that they could to save her, and only allowed her to die when they realized there was no other alternative."

"Well, wouldn't you try to save the person who spawned your entire species?" Carter asked heatedly.

But before Vik'lar could respond, Bratak intervened. "Vik'lar, that is enough!"

With his right eye narrowed, Vik'lar glared at Bratak, then stormed off. Jeak'ma looked at them apologetically, and went off after Vik'lar. There was a short silence. Bratak took a deep breath. "I am sorry you had to hear that. Not all of the Jaffa feel so kindly to the Tari as Jeak'ma does. Vik'lar is but one of many Jaffa who do not feel kindly towards out allies. These feelings are especially prevalent in the youth, which has many of the Council members worried. We have tried to combat these feelings, but to no avail. They view the Tok'ra as spineless cowards, and the Tari as exploiters of the Jaffa. It took a lot of convincing for us to gain your assistance."

"We're always happy to help," Carter replied.

Bratak smiled. "And for that I am grateful. But come, there are many things to do before we depart."


	3. Chapter 3

High Orbit over De'kara

_Inside a cargo ship_

Bratak and Teal'c sat in the pilots' seats, checking the controls in preparation for their jump into hyperspace. Carter stood behind Teal'c, observing his work. Jackson was in the ring room, along with SG-7 and Jeak'ma, who was busily studying the engines. The final member of the expedition, Vik'lar, sat upon two boxes of supplies in the cockpit. His left hand was holding his staff weapon and his right rested on his Zat. His right eye was staring at Carter, watching her every move. She could feel his gaze on her back, and she made sure she never turned around to face him. Finally, Jeak'ma informed Bratak that the ship was ready to depart.

Bratak placed his hands on either side of the red ball that allowed him to navigate. "Engaging hyperspace engines, now."

With a loud hum, the hyperspace engines engaged, sending the ship out of the planets' orbit and toward the planet. It would be a trip that would forever change the history of the galaxy.

"So," Carter said, trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice. "Just how long will it take us to reach (P4x79?)?"

"At maximum speed, the journey would take six hours, approximately," Teal'c answered. "However, this is an older vessel, and the engines do not work at their full capacity. It will be perhaps ten hours or so to reach our destination."

Carter flashed a half-hearted smile, then decided to join the others in the back, being able to stand Vik'lars' stare no longer. She was careful not to look at him, but Carter could still tell that Vik'lar was observing her. When she reached the back Carter felt her sense of unease dissipate, and she decided to talk to Jeak'ma. At the moment, the young Jaffa was checking the crystals.

"Hey, Jeak'ma," Carter greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm running a crystalline stability diagnostic," Jeak'ma answered without looking up from his tools. "Don't want to come out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere. I'm surprised these babies are still here. They're the ships' original crystals."

"Is that why the ship is moving so slow?"

Jeak'ma absently nodded his head. Carter opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She didn't know how best to word her thoughts. Finally, she said. "I don't want to impose this upon you," she said quietly. "But why is it that Vik'lar hates the Tari so much?"

Jeak'ma looked at her. "There is something about Vik'lar that you should know," he whispered, looking around the room. Jackson was reading from one of his journals and the members of SG-7 were for the most part trying to sleep. "Did you noticed that Vik'lar bears the mark of Anubis, correct?" Carter nodded her head.

"Before Anubis' rise to power," explained Jeak'ma. "Vik'lar was a warrior under the system lord Baal. When Anubis demonstrated that he could easily dispense with the other system lords, Vik'lar and countless other opportunists flocked to Anubis. But do not think Anubis welcomed them warmly. He had each and every Jaffa tortured to insure their loyalty to him. It is rumored that that is why Vik'lar bears his scar. They say that Anubis had his eye removed while he was conscious. Anubis' torturing was done in the most horrific ways possible. Those who survived were to be the strongest and were placed amongst Anubis' army. Those who did not…" Jeak'ma shook his head. "Let us say they were revived by means of sarcophaguses and were executed again in even more grueling ways." Jeak'ma paused for a moment. "But Vik'lar survived and served Anubis well. But when Anubis was defeated, and Baal began to regain his power, Vik'lar realized that Baal would not spare him for his treachery. So, he joined our cause, and helped us fight for the freedom of the Jaffa, which he did much, to his credit."

"But you don't trust him." Carter said.

"Vik'lar is an opportunist, willing to switch his loyalties to whoever will serve him best," Jeak'ma said, carefully choosing his words. "Whatever his past, Vik'lar is now seen by many as a champion of the Jaffa. Most of those who think so are young and very proud and believe that the Jaffa should stand alone in the galaxy. They feel that the Jaffa have been oppressed for too long, and that the Jaffa do not need anyone's assistance. There is much anger in them, against the Tari, the Tok'ra, even Jaffa who think differently than them. And they are gaining power; Vik'lar's presence on this mission is testament to this. As the apparent leader of this faction, there is much talk of giving a seat upon the council to Vik'lar. The council is tasked with maintaining the stability of the Jaffa nation, but it is very fragile. These radicals threaten the stability, and the council is struggling to deal with them. There are many wounds amongst us, some only time can heal. I hope that the Jaffa have that time." Having said this, Jeak'ma went back to his inspection.

_Fifteen minutes to destination_

Master Bratak sat in the pilots' chair, never having gotten. Vik'lar now stood in the cockpit area as he leaned on his staff weapon. The SG-7 members were checking their weapons once more, attempting to fight the building tension each felt. Carter was pacing the room, her mind lost in thought. Jackson looked at her for a moment, then got up and walked over to her. "Something up?"

Carter looked at him. "It's about not being able to dial the Stargate, on the planet. I've been thinking about it since Bratak arrived at the SGC, and it isn't making much sense. We've only encountered a few instances when we couldn't dial a Stargate. The most likely explanation is that the gate we're dialing is already active, but the longest wormhole connection has been thirty minutes."

"Except for the time Anubis used an Ancient device that kept the Gate open and flooded the Gate Room with Gamma radiation," Jackson interrupted.

"Exactly," Carter replied. "But that still doesn't provide any answers. Like you said, Anubis had to use Ancient technology to keep the wormhole open. So, if the Jaffa and SG-20 are being attacked, it's by a race with access to Ancient technology or has progressed to the Ancients' level."

"Which would be bad," said Jackson. "But the Stargate could have been destroyed. That's another possibility."

"I thought about that as well. It's entirely feasible, but it's incredibly hard to destroy a Stargate. Something completely catastrophic must have happened, if that's the case."

Without any warning, the ship came to a complete stop, and the low hum of the hyperspace engines was gone. "We are no longer in hyperspace," Teal'c observed.

Bratak looked to the back. "Jeak'ma, what is going on?"

Jeak'ma began checking all of the parts of the ships' engines. "I not certain," he replied. "Everything is functioning correctly. I can't explain it."

Bratak got out of his seat and went to Jeak'ma. They began to earnestly discuss the problem.

"Bratak," Teal'c called. "The sensors are detecting a small object in the center of this system."

Everyone moved forward into the cockpit area. "It appears to be emitting some sort of energy wave," continued Teal'c.

"Perhaps this device brought us out of hyperspace," Jeak'ma offered.

"A hyperspace inhibitor…" Carter said in awe.

"Try the hyperspace engines again," Bratak commanded.

Teal'c placed his hands on the control sphere, but nothing happened. "The engines will not engage."

Bratak nodded his head. "Try the sub-light engines."

Teal'c closed his eyes, and the ship moved forward. "At least we're not dead in the water," Jackson said optimistically.

"Can we try and ring it aboard?" Carter suggested. "Maybe I can deactivate it somehow."

Teal'c shook his head. "The transporter is also not functioning."

Bratak sat down in his chair. "Our destination is the system after this one. Without the hyperspace engines, it will be quite some time before we reach the planet."

The others went back to their original places, resigning themselves to another long wait. Carter was again lost in thought, and Jackson worriedly looked at her. "I've never seen any kind of technology like this before," she said. "It's really rather clever, slowing enemy ships down so they can't shoot out of hyperspace and catch you off guard. But it makes me wonder, if they can stop the hyperdrive, why not just immobilize the ship completely?"

Jackson wasted no time in answering. "Perhaps they're confident they can take on anything that comes to them."

Carter nodded her head absently, for it was just that answer that had her worried the most.


	4. Chapter 4

_At (P4x79?)_

Teal'c looked at the small orb in the screen. "We have arrived," he announced.

Everyone aboard crowded into the cockpit to get a glimpse at the planet. Carter gazed in awe at the planet. Although she had traveled to this particular planet on several occasions, it had always been through the Stargate. She had never seen the planet from space. It was almost like looking at Earth for the first time. The forget-me-not blue of the oceans mixed in with the subtle green of the land was quite a sight to see, along with the restless swirling mass of white clouds. Bratak broke the silence that had engulfed them. "Sensors?" he asked.

Teal'c looked down at his instruments and replied, "I am not detecting any enemy vessels."

"They could be cloaked," Jackson offered.

Bratak sagely nodded his head. "We must proceed with caution."

They traveled in silence for several minutes, scanning the space for any sign of an enemy. "There," Teal'c finally said, pointing at the planet. His gesture proved to be unnecessary for everyone soon saw it. In the northeastern area of the planet, a black dot eclipsed the green of the planet. At first it was only a small speck against the vast sea of green and blue, but as they drew near, the black smudge grew in size until it became a ship, and it was very big, larger than any ship they had previously encountered. Carter couldn't believe the size of it.

"Raise shields," Bratak commanded.

"Shields at full," responded Teal'c.

"Is it on the sensors?" Bratak inquired.

Teal'c shook his head. "No."

"Turn us around," Bratak stated, his vision fixed on the growing black vessel.

Teal'c placed his hands on the red sphere, but nothing happened. They were being drawn towards the ship.

"They must have us in a tractor beam," Jeak'ma said.

"And the hyperspace engines?" Bratak asked.

"Still not functional," Teal'c responded.

"The rings?" Bratak said, trying to seek out his options.

"Also not functioning."

Jackson crossed his arms. "This isn't good."

"We are being scanned," Teal'c reported.

At that moment, throughout the ship, a humming noise could be heard, and just as soon as it came, it stopped. Then there was nothing for several seconds.

"What now?" Jackson asked.

The answer came the next second as a beam of red shot across space towards them.

"They have fired," Teal'c reported calmly. "Brace for impact."

Everyone scrambled for something to hold onto. Carter grabbed a piece that jutted off of the wall. The shot hit the ship so violently that the whole vessel shook. Alarms began to wail, and those who weren't seated (everyone except Teal'c and Bratak) were thrown by the shock.

"The shields are down to eight percent!" Teal'c yelled above the noise.

Jeak'ma scrambled to his feet and ran back to the crystals. The ship groaned and creaked as another powerful shot hit the shields. Again the occupants were thrown about, and smoke began to fill the air from one of the pipes. The ship went dark as the power went out.

"We have lost all power! Shields are down, and life support is failing!" Teal'c reported. "Structural integrity is critical!"

Carter could see it all clearly in her mind despite all the confusion, and knew that the end was near. A part of the wall suddenly blew out into space, and just when all were about to be sucked out into the lifeless void of space, the world went white all around them.


	5. Chapter 5

(P4x79?)

_SGC Excavation camp_

Jackson wasn't sure how he managed to survive. One minute he was onboard the ship, and everything was blowing up. And now here he was, alive, wherever here was. For a little while he wasn't quite sure if he was alive at all. He had first thought he had died and had somehow ascended, but he wasn't ascended. No Ascended can feel pain, especially not like this. Jackson kept his eyes closed, for his head hurt so bad he couldn't open them. It was then that Jackson realized that the enemy ship most have transported them there when the cargo ship broke apart. After some time passed, he wasn't entirely sure of how long, he felt someone kick him in the side. This caused him to open his eyes and he was momentarily blinded by the bright sun. Once he regained his vision, Jackson saw that he was lying down near the excavation camp, and the place was deserted. Jackson was pulled onto his feet.

When he was able to stand on his own, they released him. Jackson looked around and saw that the others were also with him, and were for the most part uninjured. Teal'c was ok, except for a few minor cuts. Carter had a big gash across her forehead, and blood still trickled down the side of her face. The members of SG-7 had various injuries, but still looked ready to fight, but were unarmed as was everyone else. Their weapons laid in a pile nearby. Jeak'ma had blood spattered on his Jaffa armor, but he seemed alright, and if Vik'lar was injured, he didn't show it. Bratak was the worst off. His right hand was holding his blood-soaked left arm and at the elbow he could see that Brataks' bone was protruding out. His breathing was harsh and irregular, making Jackson wonder if he had some broken rib bones as well.

It was then that Jackson saw those who had brought them here, the ones responsible for their being there. He at first thought they were Unoses, but then realized they weren't. They resembled the Unos, but were larger, light blue instead of green, and stood taller. Questions swirled around in Jacksons' head, but he had a hard time organizing his thoughts. Jackson did a quick head count and noted that there was around fifty of the creatures in the area. They did not talk, and they didn't move at all. They stood stock still, and Jackson was just about to address them when their leader came forward. He had his back turned to them, and when he spoke his deep voice boomed.

"Humans," he said in impeccable English. "Know that you are now the captives of the mighty Be'nox." He turned towards them, a glint in his eyes. "We have returned." You are now the captives of the mighty Be'nox."

"Who are the Be'nox?" Carter asked, and expected to be hit in punishment for speaking, but no blow fell upon her.

The leader turned and studied her, but did not answer her question. "The Tari and the Jaffa," he said in contempt. "Such special names for people who are nothing more than mere humans, but do not think I don't know about the differences between you." He began to walk around the members of SGC, his hands clasped behind his back.

"The Tari," he began, "the evolutionary descendents of the Ancients. I suppose that would make you superior to your predecessors, but I can see that is not the case." He picked up a P-90 from off the ground, studied it briefly, then threw it down in contempt. "It appears your brains are not as advanced as the Ancients once were. Your knowledge, your technology, is primitive compared to theirs, but of course you already knew that. How depressed you must be, for not living up to their expectations of your kind. They left this galaxy for you, ventured off into another place for you, all because they didn't want to interfere with your development."He stopped in front of Jackson. Jackson could feel the putrid breath of the Be'nox that stood before him. "I must admit, at first I thought we had come across surviving Ancients, but I quickly realized my mistake. How could we ever fear a race that still uses projectile weaponry to kill?" Jackson didn't say anything in response, but glared at the creature in front of him.

The Be'nox laughed and turned towards the Jaffa. He sauntered over and stood directly before Bratak. The old man looked the leader right in the eyes, and neither broke their gaze. Then the leader looked at the other Jaffa present. "The Jaffa. A warrior race. Your kind was enslaved by the Go'ald, spread across the galaxy, trained to fight for your "gods", and forced to serve as incubators for a superior race. The fact that you defeated the Go'ald doesn't surprise me at all. They were weak and greedy. Not at all the proper bearers of our legacy."

"How do you possess such knowledge?" inquired Bratak.

The leader turned his head in response. "There are few things about this galaxy that we don't know." And his eyes flashed blue.

For about the hundredth time that day, everyone was shocked. "You're a Go'ald," Jackson said stunned.

"That is an incorrect assumption, but close, for a primitive human," the leader remarked. "We are the Be'nox, the predecessors to the Go'ald. The Go'ald evolved from us, so to speak. However, we are by all rights superior to them in every conceivable way."

"That's why you came here," Carter said, speaking her thoughts aloud. "This must be your homeworld as well."

"Our earliest histories began on this planet," the leader said. "We grew and populated this place for a very, very long time." The leader paused for effect. "Until we came across our single most defining event, that is."

"What was that?" Jackson asked, curious despite himself.

"I believe your comprehension of our past is irrelevant, human. I am curious, however, to see just what you do understand. My other human subjects did not yield very promising results." Jackson began to worry. The leader walked right up to him, and held up his right arm, his hand parallel to Jackson's forehead. Teal'c tried to move forward to stop him, but one of the guards forced him to the ground. Jackson closed his eyes, but the pain he expected did not come. Instead he felt darkness fill his mind and lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Unknown_

Once again, Jackson was unsure of where he was. Jackson looked about hi and all was a vast emptiness.

"Hello!" he called out, but his shout was swallowed by the darkness. "Where am I!" he yelled even louder.

"We are in your mind, Daniel Jackson," a voice nearby said.

Jackson turned around to see who had spoken, but could see no one. "Who said that?"

"I did," the voice replied, and before his eyes the most unwelcome sight of the Be'nox leader appeared.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked, not at all liking the way things were going.

"As I have said, we are in your mind, Dr. Jackson, and although I won't admit it, it is a remarkable place," the leader said gazing around him as though he could see things Jackson couldn't. "We could spend an eternity here, discussing the events of your life, and we can, for any time spent here would have a negligible effect on the elapse of time in the outside world."

Wearily, Jackson said, "I'm not quite sure I understand what's going on here."

The leader smiled. "You will, but I believe we haven't been properly acquainted."

Jackson was quiet for a moment. "Your name is Sor Jakk," he said, the name had just popped into his head.

"You are quick, for a human, Dr. Jackson," Sor Jakk said. "The other humans had a hard time grasping the realm in which we now stand, much less perceive my name in the way you have."

Still looking around, Jackson said, "I'm still not sure I've grasped were I am either."

"Humans, you are so blunt, even when it doesn't serve your best interests," observed Sor Jakk. "And though I would love to spend an eternity here discussing human habits, I'm a little more interested in you, Dr. Jackson."

At that moment the darkness around them gave way to the bustling, uptown sprawl of New York City. Jackson stared in amazement at the surroundings. It was if they had been plopped right down in city itself. He saw the slow moving cars on the streets near him, could see the pedestrians crowding the sidewalks, all of diverging backgrounds and ethnics. Jackson could hear the noise of the cars, the idling engines in the traffic jams, the angry bleating horns from irritated drivers, and the loud murmur of countless conversations. Jackson was fascinated by it all. "It's as if it were real," he said in wonderment.

"It is taken from your memories, Dr. Jackson."

Jackson then noticed the building in front of him, and realized just what memory Sor Jakk had chosen. His stomach filled with dread, for it was one he replayed countless times. Before him was the museum in which his parents had worked when they were alive. Sor Jakk smiled evilly, and the next moment they were standing inside the museum, near the Egyptian exhibit. In front of them the room was blocked off due to construction, and some crewmen were working to move some stone pillars into place. At the center of the work were his mother and father. Jackson just stood and watched, motionless, knowing that to intervene was pointless, having been subjected to watch his parents' deaths countless times before. Everything looked as though it were moving along smoothly but then, without warning, a line snapped, and the pillars fell over, crushing the Jacksons to the death. Jackson couldn't help but grimace and feel the same crushing feeling of devastation that he felt before as a child. If his parents had used cheap, hallow, synthetic pillars, they would have come out of the accident fine, but they had insisted that everything in the exhibit be authentic, and so died as a result. The memory soon froze, as if Sor Jakk had hit the pause button on the remote he was using to manipulate Jacksons' mind.

"This was a defining moment for you, wasn't Dr. Jackson?" Sor Jakk asked, although Jackson had the feeling that he knew the answers to his own questions.

"Yes," he mumbled, desperately wishing he could do something, to fight back, but he was powerless. Sor Jakk was in complete control.

"Your feelings are very strong in this memory, almost more so than any other, and we'll visit those other memories in due time, Dr. Jackson."

The memory around them changed, this time to the family cemetery in Minnesota, in the small town where his parents had met and wished to be buried for all eternity, together. The small cemetery was located on the outer edges of the town, next to a farm field and had a single oak in its center, the leaves budding from the branches at the coming of spring. Jackson could hear the chirping of birds nearby, and felt the soft breeze flow gently through the rows of tombstones, and oddly felt at peace. He saw a small crowd of people standing near the edge of the cemetery. They left either one at a time or in small groups until there were only two left, an elderly women and a small boy. Jackson knew that the small boy was him, and the woman was his grandmother, who cared for him until he left for college. The young Jackson was holding a bouquet of flowers, and walked toward to freshly filled graves. He placed half the flowers on one grave, and the other half on the other, then knelt down and began to cry. Jackson was momentarily overwhelmed by the memory and felt his eyes tear up..

"How lonely you felt then," Sor Jakk said. "There you were, a young boy who had just lost his parents forever, never to create any more memories with them, never to grow under their care, bereft of those who gave you everything you had."

Jackson didn't say anything, afraid that his voice would give way. Sor Jakk continued, "Your life to this point had been destroyed, knocked down by forces beyond your control. However, like all humans, you moved on, you rebuilt, and this memory became the foundation of the man who you now are. All humans have such a memory, and to understand the person, you must understand the foundation on which they are built. From this I believe I have a good understanding of you, Dr. Jackson, although I believe you do not."

Jackson looked at his emotionless face and felt nothing but utter contempt for the creature subjecting him to relive his past. "And who do you think I am?" Jackson asked bitterly.

Sor Jakk took no notice of this. "I believe you are a man obsessed with helping others, even at the expense of your own personal safety." Jackson thought this over, and realized that Sor Jakk was absolutely correct. Looking back at everything he had done, he had done it to help others. He had never realized it, not until now. "Before joining Stargate Command," Sor Jakk went on. "You accomplished this with your intelligence, your greatest asset. Surprisingly, you continued your parents work in the field of archeology, particularly that of the ancient Egyptian culture. You unconsciously wished to help others by advancing their knowledge of ancient civilizations. You focused all of your drive and concentration into your work, sometimes forgetting everything else, including those close to you…"

The cemetery and the sobbing boy faded away and in its place was Jacksons' work place. The side walls were lined with books, and the late evening sun was filtering into the windows, the deep orange light a subtle warning that the day was ending. A long work table sat in the center of the room, cluttered with opened books and journals. Sitting at the table was Jackson, in his twenties. With his left hand he was observing an artifact, while with his right was scribing notes into his journal, totally absorbed into his work. Jackson looked around, not entirely familiar with this memory, but he quickly placed it when the door opened quickly, and in entered Sarah. Jackson soon grimaced, knowing what was in store. Sarah stormed up to the table and leaned on it. It took Jackson a second to realize she was there, but when he did, he looked up in surprise.

"Hey, check this out." He pushed his journal over to her so that she could read his work. "I was able to translate the first part of the text, and it reveals some interesting facts about the god Osiris. I think…" his voice trailed off when he saw that Sarah was not looking at the book, but rather at him.

"Daniel," she said, her voice barely hiding her irritation. "Do you know what time it is?"

He looked down at his watch. "8:30," he replied, mystified by where the conversation was headed.

"And do you know what day it is?"

He looked at her for a moment, then the gravity of his error dawned on him. He hit himself on the forehead and said, "Shoot! I'm so sorry." He stood up and made to grab his coat. "I got so caught up in… There's still time. We…" She cut him off.

"There is no more time, Daniel."

Daniel looked puzzled. "Sure there is, Sarah. We could catch a cab and we'd be able to.."

"That's not what I mean," Sarah said tiredly. "There is no time with you Daniel. There's never time. You're always so caught up in your work that we hardly ever spend any time together."

"Well, sure we do," Daniel said quickly. "We work together all the time and do so well."

"But that's it Daniel. Work, always work. It's the only thing we ever do. We never get to spend any personal time together." Sarah spoke slowly, choosing her words with care. "I can't live that way, Daniel. I'm sorry."

She turned and began to walk out of the room. Daniel just looked at her for a moment, stunned by what was occurring. "Wait, Sarah!"

Sarah just kept on walking, opened the door and walked out of Daniels' life forever. The young Jackson looked after her and sighed. The memory froze just like the ones before.

Jackson felt emotionally drained and couldn't bring himself to care much about what he saw. A moments' silence occurred, and Sor Jakk continued his narration of Jacksons' life. "So caught up were you in your work, you forgot all others, including the ones you loved. That's one of your life's' biggest regrets, isn't it?"

Jackson looked at Sor Jakk. "Who are you?" Jackson asked desolately. "The ghost of Christmas past?"

Sor Jakk laughed at that, but it was a cold, empty laugh. "You have a remarkable sense of humor, Dr. Jackson. You will need that humor, for we are not through yet."

This memory faded away, and the light from the new memory was so bright that Jackson was temporarily blinded. When he regained his sight, Jackson knew instantly that he was on Abados, once his temporary home for some years. They were standing in the desert, just outside the village where the native people dwelt. Jackson looked ahead and smiled, pleased that Sor Jakk had chosen a good memory for once. The Abadosian people were gathered Jackson, and a young woman. Jackson remembered this memory well, for it was his wedding to Chira. Finishing the rituals of marriage, the leader threw his hands in the air, and Jackson and Chira kissed. The Abadosians erupted into thunderous applause, cheers and shouts. Scara came running up to them and hugged each. Overcome by the moment, Jackson picked up his jubilant wife, and carried her back into the village, where there would be more celebrations for several days to come. Jackson watched as the crowd entered the village, then turned and looked at Sor Jakk inquisitively. "Why did you pick this memory?"

Sor Jakk didn't answer his question, at least not right away. "They were not celebrating your wedding solely. As you know, they had just been freed, with your help, from the bondage of the Go'ald called Ra. How indebted to you they must have felt, their savor. And for the first time in your life, you felt like you really made a difference. You had saved an entire people from the clutches of an evil being. Little did you know, however, that this was only the beginning of a lifetime of such servitude, and that not everything would turn out all right in the end."

The memory changed once more, this time to a battlefield on Abados. SG-1 was fighting the Jaffa warriors of Apophasis. Jackson saw himself run towards a tent, remembered the memory and what followed, and quickly sprinting after himself. Entering the tent he found himself confronting Chira, but it was Chira no longer. She had been taken by a Go'ald, the queen of Apophasis. Watching the events unfold, Jackson saw that he was unwilling to shoot Chira, but the queen had no qualms with hurting him. She extended her hand and started to control Jacksons' mind. Jackson now realized that the queen had nearly killed him, but at the moment Teal'c entered the tent, and without hesitation, shot Chira and killed her. The memory froze just as Chiras' lifeless body hit the sandy ground, forever lost. Having watched Sor Jakks' latest choice for viewing, he knew why he had chosen for them to watch his wedding.

"How you had wanted to save her," Sor Jakk said unemotionally. "You had never given up on her, from the moment you heard she had been captured, to the time you learned she was a Go'ald, until this moment, when you knew she couldn't be saved."

Jackson felt that same overwhelming sadness boil up inside him, just as it had when he watched his parents die, but also felt the stabs of anger rise within. He cursed the creature before him for subjecting him to this agony.

"You were devastated by her loss, more so than you were with your parents. You even blamed Teal'c, the one who had saved your life and Chiras', but you see that now. Or do you?" Sor Jakk let the question hang in the air for a moment. "You doubted your ability to help others, but in time you recovered and continued with your work of changing others lives. You were wiser than before, but also more willing to take bigger sacrifices, even at the cost of your own life."

The tent faded away and was replaced with the Gate Room back at the SGC. The Stargate was active and through the gate and down the ramp stormed Jackson. He had his hands held high in the air, making his way to the medical ward as quickly as possible. The other members of SG-1 were close behind him, making sure that nobody touched him. He was contaminated. Jackson had been on a planet where the native scientists were trying to create a Naquadria bomb, but there was an accident and the bomb was close to exploding, which would have killed many people. Jackson had entered the room filled with high levels of radiation, and deactivated the bomb. With a flash the memory changed to that of Jackson laying on a bed, wrapped in bandages to cover the radiation burns, his friends standing at his side. They tried to comfort him, though everyone was well aware that he wouldn't make it. Carter was all teary, and was comforted by her father. Hammond, O'Neill, Teal'c, Bratak, and Dr. Fraser stood by, having done everything that could be done for him. Then, the silence was broken by the heart monitors' shrill alarm, indicating that Jackson had died. The memory froze there, and Jackson looked at Sor Jakk, who looked somewhat puzzled by this.

His face soon returned to neutral, and began to narrate once more. "Since that moment when your parents were killed in the accident, you had lived your life in the service of others, always looking out for the interests of those who couldn't defend it. However, you never took pride in any of this, for you felt that it was never enough. So you continued to help others, even when it caused you to make the greatest sacrifice of all."

Jackson now had a better understanding of who he was, but was still mystified as to why Sor Jakk was doing this. What did he gain by going through and examining Jacksons' memories? "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "What's the point?"

"The Be'nox are like the Go'ald, Dr. Jackson. Like them we require hosts in order to express our true selves. I am looking for the perfect host, one who would be able to…." But he never finished. Sor Jakks' body began to shake, a little at first, then his body went into uncontrolled convulsions. As if tied to Sor Jakk, the memory around them began to shake as well, looking like it would break apart at any second. Sor Jakks' face became twisted with pain, and he let out the loudest shriek, forcing Jackson to cover his ears. Jacksons' head began to throb, and he was afraid that it would burst at any second. He closed his eyes, and bent over, clutching his head in agony. Sor Jakks' scream rose in pitch until the memory completely shattered around them, and once more, Jackson lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

_SGC Excavation Camp_

After leaving Jackson's mind, Sor Jakk staggered away from his victim. Jackson recovered, and looked up at Sor Jakk, whose face turned quickly into anger. But before he could do anything else, a staff shot, coming from the tree line, hit one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. Everyone looked, and there just beyond the trees were the native Unos, with Chakra in the front. He bellowed an incredibly loud war cry, which was picked up by the other Unos. The Be'nox activated their personal shields and began to fire upon the Unos with their laser weapons. The Unos returned their fire with a mixture of staff weapons, Zats, M-16's, and other ballistic weapons. Seizing the distraction created by the Unos, Teal'c attacked a guard whose shield wasn't activated and quickly overpowered him. He grabbed the guard's weapon, while the others scrambled for their weapons on the ground. While the Be'nox were busying with the Unos, the SG members and Jaffa took the opportunity to escape.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reach the clearing holding the Stargate and, despite all that they had seen, were greeted by a sight that simply astonished them. In a perfect circle around the Stargate were enormous stone pillars, each with a circular hole near the top. An energy beam, which ran through the holes, feed into a central stone structure that shot the energy directly to the Stargate, which was active. Carter stood shocked, for it was exactly the same structure that Anubis had used on them earlier. But the presence of this structure was of secondary importance to her. On the Stargate, not just seven or eight, but all nine chevrons were activated. Previously, there had only been speculation as to what function the ninth chevron performed, and here the implications were clear. Periodically, gate-travelling ships would emerge and fly off into the sky, while in between these ships were even more Be'nox soldiers, forming into ranks in the clearing below.

"What is that thing?" Jeak'ma asked nervously, having never seen that structure before.

"It's an Ancient device," Carter answered him. "Anubis used it to keep our Stargate open for an infinite period of time. This explains why we weren't able to connect to this Stargate, but the question is why are they using it for?"

"That doesn't matter!" Vik'lar snapped. "How are we going to get off the planet now?"

Bratak looked around. "Perhaps if we created a diversion?"

Teal'c glanced at Brataks' injured arm. "Would that be a wise course of action?"

Before Bratak could respond, a SG-7 member was hit by laser fire. Be'nox soldiers had finally caught up to them. Drawing their weapons, they returned fire, but it was ineffective against the guards' shields. In the clearing, the Be'nox soldiers heard the fire and headed over to their position. Taking cover behind the trees, the Jaffa and SG members fired hopelessly at the oncoming Be'nox. While leaning to take a shot Jeak'ma was hit in the arm and fell to the ground.

Bratak looked at Teal'c, and they looked at each other for quite some time, and Bratak nodded his head. "It is time these old bones died for glory." He made to break cover, but Teal'c stopped him. Bratak stared at Teal'c. "Do not interfere," he said commandingly.

"You mustn't do this," Teal'c implored.

Bratak laid his hand on Teal'c's arm compassionately, making no move to break free. "Teal'c, I am dying," he said, laser fire hitting the trees around them. "I have been dying ever since the defeat of the Go'ald. I have no purpose left in life. Allow me this last battle."

Teal'c looked hard at his mentor and old friend. "There will be plenty more battles to come," he said.

"Those battles are for you, Teal'c," Bratak said. "My time has come."

After a moment more, Teal'c finally allowed Bratak to go. With his staff weapon held under his good arm, Bratak broke cover. "Go!" he yelled to the others, hoping to buy them time to escape. But his hopes were in vain. He managed to last a few seconds before being hit in the chest. Such a shot would have killed a lesser warrior, but not Bratak. He fell to one knee, and managed to get off another shot before being hit by another blast. Finally he fell to the ground, and when he did so, he turned his head so that he faced Teal'c. And with his last breath, Bratak spoke three simple words. "I die free."

Having said this, Bratak died. Despite himself, Teal'c felt his eyes tear up, and hatred filled him. He began to shake, and with a mighty shout, he jumped from the trees and began to fire like a madman.

"Teal'c!" Carter shouted at him.

The Be'nox fired at him too, and he got hit in the arm. Momentarily stunned, Teal'c ignored the pain and continued to fire at the Be'nox. Just when he was about to be struck again, Teal'c and the others were engulfed in white and the laser shot hit nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

U.S.S. Aeneas

_Transporter room_

Colonel Perry was in the transporter room when they were beamed aboard. Confused as to what was going on, Teal'c suddenly pointed his weapon at the Colonel, but when he realized who and where he was, he lowered it.

"Medical team to the transporter room," the Colonel said over the intercom when he saw the wounded.

"Where are we?" Jeak'ma asked, confused.

"Aboard the U.S.S. Aeneas," the Colonel said. "I am Colonel Perry. General O'Neill thought it a prudent idea to send us along. Sorry we took so long, our hyperspace engines seem to not be functioning."

The medics arrived and immediately began to attend to the wounded. Teal'c shrugged off a medic who tried to bind his arm and Vik'lar glared at the medics, who took the hint and left him alone.

"Colonel, we can't stay here," Carter explained hurriedly. "We have to leave, right now!"

Colonel Perry took her tone seriously and did not question. "Lieutenant Jones, get us out of here."

They waited a moment for the lieutenant's voice came back over the intercom. "We can't sir. The normal drive also isn't functioning."

The Colonel looked over at Carter, who was already walking out the door towards the engine room. The medics took the wounded to the medical room, and Jackson, who was still in a kind of shock from his ordeal with Sor Jakk, went with them. Colonel Perry looked at Teal'c, Vik'lar, Jeak'ma, and the remaining members of SG-7. "Come with me," he said simply, and headed for the bridge.

"The enemy's ship is undetectable by sensors," Teal'c said simply once they were in the control center of the Aeneas.

"Wait, what enemy?" asked Colonel Perry.

"A very powerful one," answered Jeak'ma.

"You will find the ship in orbit over the planet," stated Teal'c.

"Put it on screen," the Colonel ordered.

"Aye, sir," said Perry's number two, Major Biggs.

On the viewer screen the image of the planet appeared and a black smudge could be seen in the upper right of the planet.

"Raise shields!" ordered Perry.

"Raising shields, sir," responded Lieutenant Biggs.

At that moment, a humming noise filled the ship, just as before. "We're being scanned, sir."

"Hail the vessel, Lieutenant," the Colonel said without tearing his vision from the ship.

Lieutenant Jones looked down at her computer and shook her head. "No response Colonel."

Teal'c looked at Colonel Perry. "If you do not take action, they will engage and destroy this ship."

Colonel Perry took a breath, then said to Biggs. "Fire two missiles at the vessel, major."

"Aye, sir," responded Lieutenant Biggs. "Firing missiles."

With slight apprehension, the Colonel watched as the two missiles sped towards the black ship. But then, when the missiles were about half-way towards their targets, they simultaneously, and inexplicably, exploded. Colonel Perry turned to Major Biggs in surprise. "What happened, major?"

"I don't know, sir," Biggs said quickly, studying the information relayed by the missiles back to the ship. "They were operating just fine, and there is no sign of any malfunction."

"Fire two more missiles."

Lieutenant Biggs picked two more missiles and fired them. Like the first two, they launched smoothly, but about half-way there they too exploded for no known reason. Colonel Perry was beginning to get agitated.

"Activate the P.A.C.," order Perry. "Let's see what this new toy can do."

On the both sides of the Aeneas, two long slits in the ship opened, and from out of these slits came two prongs with barrels at the end. With a loud click, the two prongs locked into place, the barrels began to slowly spin, and a bluish glow came from within. "The P.A.C. is activated, Colonel."

"Fire the weapon, major."

"Yes, sir."

The P.A.C. barrels spun faster and faster and the glow grew brighter and brighter, until the barrels finally locked into place. With a loud blast, the P.A.C.s fired the charged particles at the enemy vessel, and then retracted back into the ship to recharge. Biggs looked down at his computer monitor. "No effect on the enemy vessel, Colonel," he said in astonishment.

Colonel Perry wanted to hit something in fury, but held back his anger and sat down in his chair. "What the hell am I going to do now?" he wondered. But the Be'nox, apparently, weren't going to give him another chance.

"Sir, they have fired at us," reported Major Biggs.

Teal'c looked at the screen, and instead of seeing a red bolt, he was surprised to see a slow moving gray shaft. And for reasons that didn't strike him at the time, appeared awfully familiar...


	9. Chapter 9

_Engine Room_

When she entered the room Carter headed towards the power crystals. She was so distracted that she hardly noticed an Asgard, moving around the rune stones which controlled the Asgard-built devices. "Hi," Carter said taken aback, not expecting to find an Asgard on an Earth ship.

The Asgard blinked. "Hello," he replied, then returned to his stones. Carter looked at him for a second more, then went back to the crystals. Other engineers were running around, each trying desperately to find the problem which plagued the engines.

_The Bridge_

The Colonel sat drumming his fingers on his chair, mulling over his options. Without the engines, they were dead in the water, and his only weapons were ineffective against the ship that held them in place. All though he didn't like it, he was forced to wait for the enemy to make his move. This they did.

"Sir, they have fired at us," reported Lieutenant Biggs.

Teal'c looked at the screen, and instead of seeing a red bolt like that one fired on the Kree'na, he was surprised to find instead a gray shaft headed towards them. It was slow moving, yet was closing the distance between the two ships.

"Ten seconds until impact!" Biggs reported.

Colonel Perry looked down at a monitor on his chair, and saw a computerized image of the Aeneas and its shields. A long dart appeared on the edge and was coming towards the shields. "Brace for impact!" he called.

But the gray dart passed right through the shields and struck the aft section of the ship. The Aeneas shuddered from the hit, and the alarms immediately went off.

"Warning, hull breach," cried the computerized voice. "Warning, hull breach."

"Damage report!"

Major Biggs hastily looked down at his monitor. "Hull breach in Sections 17 and 18, Decks 1 through 3."

"Return fire with the P.A.C.," Colonel Perry ordered.

"Sir, the PAC won't be ready to fire for another 15 minutes!"

Perry hit his fist on the chair. What the hell was he supposed to do! "Launch the fighters," he said desperately.

"But sir, we can't…" Biggs broke off. "Sir, reports are coming in saying we have intruders in Sections 17 and 18, Decks 4."

"Intruders? Why aren't the alarms going off?" the Colonel demanded.

"Sensors don't detect any enemy life forms in those areas, sir," Biggs said looking at his monitor. "But security teams report intruders, some kind of metallic bug."

Teal'c's eyes opened a little wider upon hearing that. "Colonel Carter," he said into his radio.

"What is it Teal'c?" replied the frustrated Carter's voice.

"I believe there are Replicators are onboard this ship."

There was a short silence on Carters' end. "Replicators, are you sure?"

Colonel Perry immediately looked concerned, for although he had never actually faced a Replicator, he knew about them. "But I thought they were all destroyed." he said. Teal'c ignored him.

"I am certain," he said with conviction. "They are in Sections 17 and 18, Decks 4. Near your position."

"I'm on my way."

"I will accompany you," Teal'c replied.

"No, Teal'c. Just stay where you are," Carter said. "But if you see any, you know what to do."

"Understood, Colonel Carter."

_Engine Room_

Carter pushed back in the compartment she was working on, and grabbed her P-90. As she began to walk out of the engine room, the Asgard spoke. "If these truly are Replicators, then your weaponry will have no affect on them."

Carter just looked at him. "That's exactly what I'm going to find out."

She took the elevator to Deck 4, and when the doors opened, she was greeted by the sounds of gunfire. Right in front of her were security guards firing down the hallway, into what looked almost exactly like Replicator bugs. However, Carter could distinguish one major difference. The Replicators they had previously encountered were made up of individual blocks which came together to perform various functions. These Replicators were, as far as Carter could tell, not made up by blocks, and where in fact smooth, as if manufactured as a single unit. Carter could also tell that, while their weapons were effective against these Replicator look-a-likes, they were still losing the fight. Although the Replicators were being blasted away by the shotguns and P-90s, there were so many of them holding the corridor was no longer an option.

"Fall back," she shouted. "Fall back!"

While the others covered for them, some of the security members entered the elevator, and took it down to the engine room. Carter knelt down and fired as the Replicators came at them, totally ignoring their mounting casualties. She could tell that there was little chance they could escape through the elevators before the Replicators came upon them. "Transporter room," Carter said, firing as she did so. "Beam us to the engine room!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the technician. "The transporters are no longer functioning."

Carter cursed under her breath, and destroyed a Replicator that was coming just a little too close for her liking. Right then the elevator arrived behind them. "Everyone in the elevator!"

Covering for the others, Carter began to walk backwards toward the elevator. When she entered, the doors began to close, but not before a Replicator blocked the doors, staring Carter right in the face. A well fired shot from one of the guards destroyed the Replicator and the doors sealed tight and proceeded down towards the engine rooms.

"Colonel Carter, what is your status?" inquired Teal'c over the radio.

"I'm fine," said Carter with relief that was quickly replaced by fear. "You were right, Teal'c. They're Replicators, but I've never seen any like these before. I believe they're heading towards the engine room. I'm on my way down there right now."

Colonel Perry came over the radio. "Colonel, I'm sending additional security units to the engine room to help you reinforce the area."

"Thanks, Colonel. We're going to need everyone we can get down here."

"Understood, Perry out."

_The Bridge_

Teal'c began to walk out of the room, but Colonel Perry stopped him. "I need you here in case any of those little buggers somehow get in here."

Teal'c reluctantly nodded and remained on the bridge, trying to block out the images of Bratak falling under Be'nox fire, and reprimanded himself for his lack of concentration.

_Engine Room_

Carter and the other security guards stepped into the engine room and began to take up positions around elevator. Other security guards were already in place, all with their weapons at the ready, ready to take on whatever came through the elevator, at any cost. The Asgard stood calmly behind his podium, continuing to move his rune stones as if nothing was happening at all.

Then, in the middle door, a hole began to form, and it grew larger until a Replicator appeared in it. The guards immediately fired upon it, blowing it into tiny bits. The hole grew larger, and Replicator bugs began to pour out of the elevator. Carter and the guards kept up their rate of fire, at first holding the Replicators at bay, but there was just too many of them, and they eventually began to press on the humans' position. They began to back away from the oncoming Replicators until they were the only thing between the Replicators and the crystals powering the ship.

Prepared to make a final stand, Carter braced herself for the coming onslaught of attacking Replicators, but to her utter surprise, the Replicators scurried right on past their legs, even walking on the walls if need be. This un-Replicator like activity stunned Carter and the others so much, that they momentarily stopped firing as a myriad of Replicators went past them to the crystals. However, when Carter realized their goal, she resumed her fire on the Replicators and the others did the same, blowing away any Replicator that got too close to the crystal compartments. But their efforts were to no avail, for the Replicators sprayed their acid on the compartment wall, and wormed their way into the crystals. The effect of their intrusion was immediate.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Bridge_

All over the Aeneas, the power shut off, the lights replaced by the red glow of the emergency power. Panic set in on the bridge, as the implications of this was felt. "All power is off-line!" Major Biggs said aghast. "Weapons are off-line, shields are down, and life support is operating at minimal levels!"

At that moment, the room filled with a white light, and as it faded several Be'nox warriors were standing in the room. The intruder alert alarms blared, and Teal'c moved forward and engaged a Be'nox in hand-to-hand combat, grabbing the Be'nox's right hand and punching him in the chest. The Be'nox staggered back, but quickly moved forward to take a swing at Teal'c's head.

Vik'lar fired a Zat at one of the Be'nox, but it had no effect. The Be'nox quickly fired back at Vik'lar but missed, hitting a bulkhead behind him. Vik'lar dropped the Zat and swung the butt end of his staff weapon, hitting the Be'nox in the head, momentarily stunning him. Vik'lar swung the staff around and fired at point blank range into the Be'nox. The creature staggered back, green blood coming from the blast wound in his chest, and then came forward for more.

The SG-7 members opened fire on the other Be'nox with their P-90's, and riddled the Be'nox soldiers full of bullets. One of the Be'nox fired his laser and hit one of the SG-7 members, sending him flying to the ground in smoke. Colonel Perry, who was unarmed, went for the nearest Be'nox. Smoke again filled the air as one of the ships' technicians was hit by a laser, and fell dead to the floor.

Teal'c steeled himself, and using his head, hit his opponent in the head, staggering him back. His head hurt badly, but Teal'c hardly noticed. He used his advantage to fire his Be'nox laser at his foe who, to the great surprise of the Be'nox, fell down dead.

Vik'lar was hit in the arm by a stray laser blast, and momentarily went down under the pain. His Be'nox enemy grinned in victory, and stood over his prey, ready to fire, but Vik'lar rolled over, sweeping his staff weapon under the Be'nox's feet, knocking him over.

_Engine Room_

The sudden arrival of the Be'nox soldiers took the security guards completely by surprise, but it took them only a few seconds to redirect their fire to the true enemy at hand. One of the security guards went down under laser fire, while the others fired their guns at the Be'nox. Carter fired her P-90 at the soldiers, narrowly missing a laser shot aimed at her head, which incidentally hit a Replicator who was trying to infiltrate the crystals. Because their numbers here were so few, and there were so many guards, the Be'nox intruders were soon eliminated, and the guards went back to their work of weeding the Replicators from the power system.

_The Bridge_

After some time fighting his Be'nox, Colonel Perry was hit across the chest, which sent him to the floor. But before he could kill the Colonel, a staff weapon blast from Vik'lar momentarily stunned him, and when he turned around to attack, was killed by Teal'c. As the smoke cleared the air, the floor was littered with the bodies of Be'nox and human alike. Vik'lar leaned on his staff weapon, and gazed at the aftermath of the battle. Colonel Perry, as the adrenaline began to drain, collapsed into his chair, utterly exhausted. After a moment, he caught his breath. "What's your report, Major Biggs?"

Biggs, still not entirely comprehending what occurred, went unsurely to his monitor. He quickly regained his composure, however. "Sir, there are intruder alerts from all over the ship, and most of our security personal are in the engine room."

Without being told, Teal'c was out the doors, closely followed by Vik'lar. What was left of SG-7 soon went out the doors after them. Two Be'nox soldiers were coming down the hall towards them, and began to fire at the two Jaffa. Teal'c shot and killed one of the Be'nox, while Vik'lar fired at the other. His shot barely missed the Be'nox, who returned fire, hitting the wall where Vik'lar had been just a few seconds before. A shot from Teal'c sent the Be'nox soldier to the ground. Without wasting any more time, they continued down the corridor, looking for more Be'nox to fight.

_Engine Room_

Carter thought they would never get rid of the Replicators, and she soon realized that she was out of ammunition. She threw her P-90 to the ground, and grabbed one of the Be'noxs' weapons and used it against the metallic bugs. At long last, with a sense of relief, Carter shot the last of the Replicators infecting the crystals. "Alright," she said to the Asgard. "Try it now."

With a slight movement of his hand on the stones, the power was restored, and the lights returned to normal levels. The security teams cheered and were exuberant.

_The Bridge_

Colonel Perry felt a sense of hope return when the power was restored. "Engines?" he asked of Lieutenant Jones, afraid they would still not be functional.

"Engines are fully operational, Colonel."

"Good. Then get us the hell out of here!"

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant said with pleasure, and pressed a few buttons on her console. With a loud hum, the Aeneas' hyperspace engines went active, and hurled the ship through hyperspace.


	11. Chapter 11

The Kiu Suok

_The Bridge_

Sitting in his command chair onboard the Kiu Suok, Dae Nak watched as the human vessel suddenly leapt into hyperspace. Yes, these humans were very resourceful indeed. It was perhaps best not to underestimate their resolve. He sat in silence for a few more moments, motionless, when he heard Sor Jakk's voice in his head.

"_Dae Nak,_" Sor Jakk said in their native tongue. Although Dae Nak was not technically Sor Jakk's servant, Sor Jakk was in charge of their expedition in this universe, so Dae Nak was required to bow to his wishes.

"_Sor Jakk,_" responded Dae Nak. "_The human vessel has entered hyperspace, just as planned._"

Sor Jakk was silent for a moment. "_Yes, I am aware." _

"_Was it so wise to allow the humans to leave?_" Dae Nak questioned. "_Granted, they are not the Ancients, but they are quite capable. They could become a very great threat._"

"_I have already considered the possibility, Dae Nak,_" replied Sor Jakk. "_However, there is little these humans alone can do to stop our great journey. I already have the necessary information. Soon, Dae Nak, our one ruler will rise and lead us to our predestined glory._"

"_For the glory of the Be'nox,_" said Dae Nak. He felt the presence of Sor Jakk fade away, and he sat back in his chair, wondering exactly when that glory would arrive.

**End of Part I**


	12. Chapter 12

Intercalary Chapter I

This isn't a chapter, it's a clarification. I had originally planned for this story to be split into five separate stories, hence the title, but I decided to change this when I saw that the parts are not as long on the internet as they are on my processor. So, I've decided to merge these parts together in one story, but since the parts do not connect chronologically (time elapses between them), I am going to write things such as these in between the parts to provide a backdrop for the action that occurred. Thanks to all of those who read and enjoy this story, as well as those who are passing through. I've spent a lot of time and effort (probably better spent on productive things such as homework or a social life…) on this plot, and I like to know that people are reading and enjoying my work.

Thanks.

-Master Dion

_The Ancient Enemy: Part II_

With the dire threat of the Be'nox realized, the peace and stability of the galaxy has now been shattered. This has acted as a catalyst, speeding up events that had been simmering and lying dormant for a long time. Enemies are recognized, loyalties are tested, and forces in the shadows, supposed to be defeated, plot for their revenge….


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ancient Enemy: II**

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

_Prison Room_

"It's dead, right?" asked Brigadier General Jack O'Neill hopefully as he peered down into the room below.

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter hesitated for a moment. "Umm, no, sir, it's only sedated. I thought it would be wise to interrogate one alive."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes. However, we've got him tightly secured and well guarded. It shouldn't be a problem," Carter said.

O'Neill looked away from the creature strapped down in the room below. "So, what is it exactly?"

"We don't know yet, sir," answered Carter. "They appear to be of the same vein as the Unos. A MRI scan of their body revealed much of the same make-up, such as the ability to heal themselves. It also revealed this." Carter turned on a monitor, which displayed a CGI image of the creature. It displayed the creatures' skeletal system, and what laid on its spinal cord.

"So, it's a Go'ald," O'Neill said simply.

"Well, not really, sir…"

"Carter," O'Neill interrupted, pointing at the image. "I know a Go'ald when I see one, and that's definitely a Go'ald."

Carter took a breath, then attempted to explain. "Well, yes, sir. Technically, it's a Go'ald; however they call themselves the Be'nox. Since this appears to be one of their common soldiers, and it is being directly controlled by the symbiot, I do not think we can count on a resistance like the Jaffa did. Other than this, we don't know much. We've examined the corpses of the symbiots, and like you said, they're pretty much your typical Go'ald."

The phone rang, and O'Neill walked over and picked up the phone. He listened for a few seconds before saying, "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, and turned to Carter. "Daniels' awake."

They walked out of the room, away from the Be'nox soldier who, unbeknownst to them, was not sedated, and was very well aware of his surroundings. He laid motionless on the cold metal table, with the pathetic bonds strapped around his legs and arms. He kept his brain functions to the barest minimum in order to fool the primitive human technology. The Be'nox scorned the less advanced technologies the humans employed, as if their chemicals could inhibit him! Although he was stung that he had to allow himself to be captured, he took solace knowing that everything was going as planned. He allowed himself the slightest smile, an action that went unnoticed by his guards. The humans believed they captured him against his will, he thought to himself. How little they actually knew. The soldier ceased his thoughts when the voice of Lord Lek Nai entered his mind.

"_Aki Rai,_" Lek Nai said.

"_Yes, my lord?_" replied Aki Rai.

"_Remember what it is you must do._"

"_Everything is going as planned, my lord_."

_Medical Ward_

Dr. Daniel Jackson was sitting up in bed, with an IV running through his arm, when Carter and O'Neill walked in. He looked confused. "What am I doing here?" he asked of them, touching the side of the bed.

O'Neill and Carter stood side by side next to Jacksons' bed. "You were in a coma," Carter explained. "You were attacked by a Be'nox when they boarded the Aeneas, and fell into a coma from the shock. You probably would have died if Teal'c hadn't showed up."

Jackson leaned his head back onto his pillow. "So that's twice I owe him, eh?"

O'Neill smiled slightly. "Hey. Just be glad Teal'c was around at all." Suddenly the smile left his face, and was replaced by a touch of sadness. "So, Bratak's really gone then?"

Jackson didn't look at him, and just nodded his head. "Yeah. How's Teal'c taking it?"

Carter sighed. "We don't know, probably not very well. He returned to De'kara shortly after our return. He never really talked about it at all."

An awkward silence followed, and Carter tried to change the topic. "So, Daniel. What happened to that one Be'nox, their leader?"

Jackson looked at her. "Sor Jakk?"

Carter nodded. "He seemed really upset after he used that device on you. What did he do?"

"Yeah, well. He was searching my mind," Jackson answered, something clearly bothering him. "He was searching through certain memories."

"Why would a Go'ald do that?" O'Neill asked. Carter opened her mouth to correct him, but thought better of it.

"He said he was looking for something. It probably didn't seem like a lot of time elapsed, but we spent a very long time in there. Towards the end, he mentioned that he was searching for a perfect host. I think he was seeing if I qualified, or something."

"What memories did he specifically pick out?" inquired Carter.

"Mostly the sad points, such as when my parents died, when Sarah and I broke up, and when I died for the first time…" Jackson stopped, his face screwed up. "And then he stopped, something bothered him. He lost control, somehow."

"How did that happen?" asked O'Neill. "Was it something you did?"

"I don't think so, I had not control whatsoever," Jackson paused again. He snapped his fingers. "I get it know!"

"Get what, Daniel?"

"The next memory after that was the time when I was Ascended," explained Jackson. "Perhaps I subconsciously fought him because I am still unable to directly remember anything that happened during that time."

Carter thought it over. "That makes sense."

"Well, it's been a while since my psych class," O'Neill said. "So, let's turn to something that I might understand better. Why, exactly, was he searching your memory in the first place? Why would he want you as a host?"

Jackson shook his head. "I have no idea."

Before the discussion could proceed any further, they were interrupted by an alarm. "Unscheduled off-world activation!"

Promising to visit soon, Carter and O'Neill left Jackson in the ward and headed to the Control Room


	14. Chapter 14

_Control Room_

"Who is it?" O'Neill asked of Walther.

"Teal'c sir."

"Open the Iris," said O'Neill as he and Carter went to the Gate Room.

Teal'c stepped through the Stargate wearing his Jaffa armor and an expression of sheer exhaustion. He quickly hid it when O'Neill entered the room, not wishing his friend to see him in such a state.

"Teal'c," O'Neill said cordially, not wanting to bring up the issue of Bratak. "What brings you here?"

"O'Neill, I regret to bring news that all is not well with the Jaffa," Teal'c began. "I am no longer a member of the Council."

Carter was shocked by the news. "Why? They need you now more than ever."

"Of this I am aware and have informed the Council about the Be'nox. However, I was removed against my will. With the death of Master Bratak, Vik'lar assumed his seat on the Council."

"Vik'lar?" Carter asked, the very name dripping in hatred. "Why would the council give someone like Vik'lar Brataks' place?"

Teal'c responded with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Although Vik'lar is not the type of person the Council wishes as a member, support for the Council has been dwindling for quite some time. They hope to raise it by appointing one who shares the interests of the Jaffa youth. Before, Bratak and I were the sole members of the Council who kept the radical Jaffa from controlling the Council. With Bratak gone, I was the only member who was willing to stand against their taking control of the Council. Sensing me a threat, Vik'lar placed a vote for my removal and intimidated the other members to support him. Now there is no one left on the Council to oppose Vik'lar. He is using fear to hold the Council by the throat, and I fear he will soon move to disband the Council all together."

"That's not good," Carter said, and turned to O'Neill. "We need the Jaffa if we're going to fight the Be'nox. Have you informed the president sir?"

O'Neill shook his head. "Not yet. I want to finish writing the official report before I call him up. How much support should we expect from the Jaffa?"

"None," Teal'c responded. "With Vik'lar and the radical Jaffa in control, the Jaffa will not come to the aid of the Tau'ri. If they sense the Be'nox a big enough threat, they will attempt to fight them alone."

"I wouldn't expect much from the Tok'ra either," Carter said. "Relations between us have deteriorated after my father's death. It looks like we're on our own, sir."

O'Neill nodded his head, worry in his face at the sudden downturn of events. Teal'c held out his arm in traditional Jaffa tradition. With some relief, O'Neill returned the gesture. "I offer my services once more to the Tau'ri," Teal'c said.

"Your service is accepted," O'Neill said with a slight smile. "It'll be just like old times, eh?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said, as he walked off to change into an SG uniform. O'Neill stood there for a moment, wondering if recent events could ever let things be just like the old times.

_Prison Room_

O'Neill stood with his arms crossed in the observation room as Carter, Teal'c, and a group of technicians attempted to interrogate the Be'nox soldier below him. His thoughts wandered back to the telephone conversation with the president. It hadn't been pretty. An old associate of the former Vice-President McKinsey, the president had never really appreciated Stargate Command, cutting funding so that more money could be spent on the traditional. A man who liked to be informed of things promptly, he was very upset at not having learned of the Be'nox right away. He told O'Neill to recall all off-world teams, a step O'Neill had already taken, and to not send any more teams through the gate until further notice. The president was taking the issue to the Joint Chiefs of Staff, with whom he was meeting at the very moment.

Just then, Jackson walked into the room, and O'Neill looked over at him. "Daniel," O'Neill said. "Glad to see you can wander away from the medical ward."

"Yeah, the doctor just let me out," said Jackson as he joined O'Neill. He crossed his arms. "How's it going?"

O'Neill shook his head. "Just about what we suspected."

"Not much?" Jackson asked.

"Yup. Same old rhetoric we've come to expect from these supercilious people. Can't even get a name without hearing about how unworthy we are. Tends to get old after the hundredth time."

Without warning, Teal'c grabbed the Be'nox by the neck and began to choke him. Nobody in the room below made a move to stop him, and the Be'nox didn't even look phased by it. Jackson, however, was immediately gripped with horror. "He's going to kill him!"

"Yeah? So?" O'Neill responded nonchalantly.

"We need him to learn more about the Be'nox, and right now we know absolutely nothing."

"Jackson," O'Neill said, the use of Jackson's last name surprising him. "These are the guys who killed Bratak. If Teal'c thinks it necessary to kill him, then I won't get in the way."

"But he's a prisoner…" Jackson said desperately, trying hard to save the Be'nox's life.

"Daniel!" O'Neill snapped, his patience running thin. "I don't care!"

Jackson just stared at O'Neill, completely at loss as for what to say. Luckily for him, Teal'c let go of the Be'nox and stormed out of the room. He was followed by Carter and the technicians, leaving the Be'nox alone with the security guards.

Carter soon entered the room alone, and looked completely harassed. "What happened?" Jackson asked of her.

"Teal'c was trying to get some information about Be'nox weaponry, and the Be'nox insulted…" Carter swallowed, attempting to remove the emotional barrier. "He laughed at how Bratak died."

O'Neill immediately felt his anger well up, and even Jackson felt his dander go up. "He mocked about how Bratak died at the hands of the Be'nox."

"Ok. That's it, I've heard enough," O'Neill said decisively. "Let's kill him."

"But we can't!" Even Jackson was surprised by Carter's response.

O'Neill looked at her peculiarly. "Carter?"

"Sir, we can't just kill him. Think about all the things we could learn."

"Carter," O'Neill said. "It's a Go'ald…"

"Be'nox," Jackson corrected.

"Whatever!" O'Neill said, throwing his hands in the air. "The point is, it's not going to give us crap. We're wasting our time and risking security by keeping it here." O'Neill paused, and took a moment to think. "Alright, I'm giving you three days to make that thing talk, or I'm getting rid of it. Understood?"

Both Carter and Jackson nodded in agreement. "Good," O'Neill said, and walked out of the room. Jackson and Carter looked at each other and followed him out.

Down in the prison room, Aki Rai closed his eyes, and he could see the shadowy form of his lord in his mind. "_My lord,_" Aki Rai said. "_The humans are trying to kill me._"

Lek Nai was somewhat shocked by this news. "_Try to kill you? They wouldn't. The Tau'ri need you._"

"_No, my lord, not the Tau'ri,_" Aki Rai responded. "_The Jaffa, the one called Teal'c. He's the one who wants me dead._"

Lek Nai was silent for a moment. "_The time is not yet right for your mission, but you are no good dead. Give the Tau'ri enough information to keep you alive, but use your discretion. Do not tell them anything that would compromise our plan._"

Aki Rai nodded his head slightly. "_Yes, my lord. As you command._"


	15. Chapter 15

_Brigadier General O'Neill's Office_

O'Neill's head was resting on his arms, which were supported by the daily mountain of paper work in which he was inundated. Wearily, he raised his head and leaned back in his chair, not at all feeling disposed to attempt the work. He wished that his migraine would go away, but it would not. O'Neill slowly worked his gaze over to the source of his dilemma and was filled with the urge to pick up the red phone, but thought better of it. It had been two days since he placed that call and the president still hadn't told him anything. He had called everyone he knew, even General Hammond, but no one would tell him a thing. He felt like his hands were tied behind his back and all he wanted to do was lash out.

The Be'nox was no use, for all they got out of him was his name, which was no good at all. He was pulling their chain, giving them just enough to keep them interested. O'Neill was just about ready to let Teal'c have his way with him. What comfort O'Neill had on the crisis was the fact that the Be'nox weren't doing anything as of yet. They had contacted other friendly worlds and haven't heard any word of Be'nox aggression. It was as if the enemy was quite content to stay where they were indefinitely. O'Neill had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be the case. If the Be'nox were truly the predecessors to the Go'ald, then they would most certainly expand to acquire new worlds, which they were quite capable of doing. The question was, why weren't they?

O'Neill's head started heading back down to the desk when he was startled by the phone which he despised. Head jerking back in surprise, O'Neill immediately reached for the phone. He caught himself, however, and slowly picked it up and put it to his ear. "Yes, Mr. President."

"I haven't been elected yet, Jack," said the unwelcome voice over the speaker.

"Oh, it's you," O'Neill said somewhat in disgust. "Why are you using the presidents' phone?"

"We work in the same place, Jack," the vice-president replied. "Besides, the president is busy preparing for his State of the Union address, and wanted me to inform you."

O'Neill waited for the V.P. to go on and when he didn't, O'Neill irritably asked, "Inform me of what?"

The vice-president took a second, obviously enjoying O'Neill's frustration. "That you are to do nothing about the Be'nox, or whatever you call them."

O'Neill was shocked. "Do nothing?"

"That's correct, general. Nothing at all."

"Vice-president, these are the toughest guys we've ever faced, and you actually expect us to just sit on our hands and do nothing? If they wanted they could waltz over here and crush us just like that. And there's nothing we can do to stop them."

"Well," said the vice-president. "If we had just left that piece of stone locked up and never opened up the Pandora's box, we wouldn't have this problem, would we?"

"Not that old argument again," O'Neill said, his anger at the incompetent politician growing. "You've hung around McKinsey too much."

"He was right, you know," the vice-president shot back, losing his patience. "That thing has brought nothing but danger after perilous danger to this planet, and it was only by sheer luck that we've managed to stay alive."

O'Neill, fueled by anger and mounting frustration, totally lost control, no longer caring that the person with whom he was arguing had the ear of the president. "Listen, I don't give a damn about your worn-out rhetoric! We opened that gate, we stepped through that gate and no matter how hard you click your heels together, we can't go back. We're too deep into this now for you to just pull the plug and expect everything to go to your fantasy world!"

"O'Neill," the vice-president voice was threatening. "I'm warning you…"

"That's all you're good for, Mr. Vice-President," O'Neill snapped. "Warnings, words. Reduced budgets. I am the commander of this facility and I am personally responsible for the safety of every single person that walks through that gate! How do you expect me to do that when all you give me is beans to work with?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill," the V.P. said stately. "You are under orders by the President of the United States, the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff to indefinitely terminate the Stargate program. Effective immediately."

That was enough to shut O'Neill up. He suddenly leaned back into his chair, and it took him a few seconds to fully grasp what he had heard. When he did, however, he was immediately filled with outrage. "What? The Stargate is vital to the defense of this planet! You can't just turn it off like a light!"

The vice-president didn't attempt to hide the glee in his voice. "Oh, but we have, O'Neill. And it's a long time overdue, I say. That relic has been nothing but a sore to this country, diverting billions of dollars away from vital national defense and giving little in the way of usable military hardware in return. It has hurt our reputation abroad, led to the deaths' of many promising Air Force personnel and…"

"You have no right to tell me about casualties, _Mr. Vice-President_," O'Neill said, his teeth clenched together.

"Then we understand each other?" the Vice-president asked. O'Neill didn't respond. "Good. In that case, you are under orders to immediately disconnect the Stargate from the base's power and are to weld the Iris permanently in place. The Stargate is to then be relocated at Area 51, where it will be transported to an undisclosed location for disposal. You are to contact General Miller and begin the process of filtering Stargate personnel back into the Air Force, where they belong. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," O'Neill said as he hung up his phone, not wanting to give the V.P. the pleasure of doing so. He sat in his chair for a moment, then knew what he had to do. Without hesitation, he got out of his chair and headed for the control room.

_Control Room_

O'Neill walked up to where Walther was sitting. The technician was about to say hello, when he noticed the generals' mood and thought better of it. Now was not the time for small talk. "Get Carter, Jackson and Teal'c down here," O'Neill ordered.

"Yes, sir," Walther responded, calling their names over the intercom.

"And see if you can contact Thor," requested O'Neill. He stood with his arms crossed while Walther began to work, and thought about what he was going to do. It was in direct violation with his standing orders, but he didn't care. This was something he should have done days ago. The three soon entered the room, and came over to where O'Neill stood.

"What is it, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired of his old friend.

"We're going to go contact the Tok'ra and see if they'll help us against the Be'nox," answered O'Neill.

"I thought we weren't allowed to leave Earth?" Jackson asked.

"Change in orders." It was half-true, he thought to himself.

"Do you think they will?" posed Carter. "They haven't been too receptive of us lately."

"Well, then I guess that's what we're going to find out," O'Neill said simply. "Let's get saddled up."

With that the four old members of the venerated SG-1 set out for another mission.


	16. Chapter 16

Tok'ra Homeworld

_On the surface_

SG-1 walked through the Stargate and onto the planets' surface. They were standing in a plain, nothing but waving blades of grass for miles all around. There were no sign of civilization, no cities, no houses, and no farmland. This didn't faze SG-1, however. The Tok'ra had always been a secretive race, for their survival had depended on it. But now that the Go'ald were gone, and the threat of the Be'nox unknown to them, O'Neill wondered from what it was that they were hiding. Centuries of habit were hard to shake off, apparently.

The four followed a path that lead away from the Stargate for a few meters until they stopped at an inconspicuous piece of ground. "Should be about here…" began O'Neill when a ring transporter activated and whizzed them to the crystalline tunnels that served as the Tok'ras' sanctuary far below. Briefly looking around at the new surroundings, O'Neill nodded his head. "Yep, here it is."

A few feet ahead of them, a Tok'ra walked towards them. He looked as though he was in his twenties, with dashing features and intelligent eyes. He seemed pleased at their arrival. "Ah, SG-1, it's our pleasure to have such an illustrious team present," he said kindly. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and…" his face dropped and became guarded. "Teal'c."

Teal'c ignored the less the welcome tone, and politely nodded in return. Jackson, sensing the tension, attempted to ameliorate the situation. "Teal'c's no longer a member of the Jaffa Council," he hastily explained.

The Tok'ra looked slightly more pleased with this answer, but Teal'c didn't take as kindly to Jacksons' intervention. "I am sorry for the offense," the Tok'ra symbiot apologized in a deep voice. "The Tok'ra should recognize the Jaffa as friends and essential allies for the future. My reaction was one of centuries of mistrust that should no longer have a place in my etiquette."

Teal'c dismissed it with a slight wave of his hand. "No apologizes are necessary."

The Tok'ra looked immensely relieved. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sec'ra."

Sec'ra bowed his head, and when he spoke it was lighter in tone. "And my name is Nadian. Sec'ra and I have been together since I was a child," explained Nadian. "I was the son of the chief priest for one of the Go'ald system lords. The Tok'ra started a rebellion on my home planet, and Sec'ra's host became fatally wounded during a fight with some Jaffa. I volunteered as a host, and the rest is history," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Nadian looked over at Carter in puzzlement. "You were once a host, is that correct?"

"Yes," Carter answered, nodding her head. "I was a host for a brief time to Jolinar, but he died in order to save my life."

"And your father was host to Sel'mac, yes?"

Carter swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "Yes, he was."

"That is quite a tragedy," Sec'ra suddenly chimed in. "I am eternally indebted to Jacob Carter for receiving Sel'mac. We have worked together in the past."

O'Neill grew impatient with the idle chitchat. He alone knew how under the clock they were. "As much as I appreciate these conversations, we have some pressing business with the council."

"I will summon them at once," Sec'ra said. "This way."

With Nadian in the lead, O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c walked down the cold, winding labyrinth to meet the head of the shadowy Tok'ra.

_Tok'ra High Council_

The cavern was filled with the members of the Tok'ra High Council, all of them wearing the traditional dress. O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, and Jackson stood in the center of the room, while the members were seated. O'Neill looked at them, and wondered just how helpful the Tok'ra were going to be. He didn't have his hopes up to high, but he was willing to be surprised. The leader of the council stood, called for order, and the room quieted down.

"General O'Neill," she started off. "Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. Sec'ra tells us that there is something of great import which you wish to tell us."

O'Neill swallowed, and prepared to speak. "Well, you all know how I like to be the bearer of bad news, but I think I'll let Daniel explain this."

Jackson was unready to speak, but he stood up when the Tok'ra's eyes turned on him. "Ahm. Well, I don't want to waste anyone's time here, so I'll be brief," Jackson said, unsure of how to go about this. "Awhile back the Jaffa apprised us of a situation on (P4x79?), the former homeworld of the Go'ald." Some of the Council members had made some silent noises of disapproval at the mentioning of the Jaffa, but Jackson ignored them and continued. "They had lost contact with a research team they had sent there and later with the rescue team they sent to retrieve the researchers. Master Bratak asked for our assistance in solving the mystery of their disappearance. To make a long story short, they were attacked by Go'ald."

The room erupted into a roar of upheaval as shouts of "Impossible!" filled the air. Chaos reigned in the cavern for several seconds until the leader was finally able to bring the members to order. With a mixed look of disapproval\, and pure concern for the situation, the leader turned to Jackson. "I believe you are mistaken, Dr. Jackson. The Go'ald are no more, we have all seen to that."

Before Jackson could answer, Carter stepped forth to speak. "They're not technically Go'ald. They call themselves the Be'nox, and claim to be the Go'ald's evolutionary predecessors. We've examined a few of them and have confirmed this beyond a doubt."

The Tok'ra leader was unsure of how to take to this news. "And these, Be'nox, where did they come from? What are their plans here? Are they anything like the Go'ald?"

"They are not," Teal'c said immediately. "The Be'nox do not take humans as hosts. Instead they use creatures that resemble the Unos, and do not seem to be interested in taking anyone as hosts or using them as slaves. They appear to be motivated solely by killing all life forms they encounter."

"And technologies? How advanced are they?"

"The Be'nox are the most technologically advanced race we have ever come across, perhaps even more so than the Asgard," Teal'c said calmly. Concern now gripped every council member as they glanced anxiously at each other. "Each Be'nox soldier is armed with a powerful laser weapon, and their elite guards are equipped with personal shields. We do not know what form of power they utilize, but it appears to be more efficient than crystals."

"What about ships?" the leader asked. "Do they have anything like a Ha'tak?"

"No, they appear to possess only one vessel, and it does not resemble a Ha'tak in any form." The council seemed somewhat relieved by this, but it was short lived. "However, this one vessel seems to suffice. The Be'nox were able to use a hyper-space inhibitor to prevent us from coming out of hyper-space near the planet, thus detecting our approach long before we arrived. When we came upon the planet, the Be'nox vessel was able to disable our rings and all engine functions. We know nothing else about this ship, but it is extremely powerful, and I believe that no armada of any size that we can assemble could defeat it."

Teal'c's words hung in the air as the Tok'ra council members began to understand the full value of what he said. This silence was broken by the council leader. "And, what is it exactly that you ask of us?"

O'Neill looked around at the members in the room and already knew the response to his question. "We want your help fighting the Be'nox."

Once more the cavern fell into chaos as the members talked in earnest amongst themselves. The leader didn't attempt to call for order. She sat back slumped into her chair and considered her options. Finally, when she spoke, the room fell into silence. "The council will adjourn and meet at a later time, in order to discuss the matter further."

Before any of the members could move, O'Neill was already out of the door. Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c quickly followed him, and the Tok'ra leader strode after them. "General O'Neill!" She called after him, but he didn't stop. O'Neill continued walking down the winding tunnels, taking turn after turn towards the exit. "General O'Neill, please wait!"

Finally, he turned around and impatiently looked at her. "Yes, what can I do for you?" he said coldly.

"General," the leader began. "Let me explain the situation to you. For the past few centuries the Tok'ra have been declining in power, and our position has rapidly deteriorated in recent times. Without a mother to spawn new Tok'ra symbiots, each death has had a tremendous impact on us. Furthermore, there are fewer and fewer people willing to become hosts, and soon a time will come when no one will wish to take a Tok'ra. We have lived our entire lives with the goal of defeating the Go'ald, and now that they are no more, we are struggling to find a purpose. I'm sorry, but the Tok'ra are in no position to help the Tau'ri."

"And that's it then?" O'Neill asked rhetorically. "You're not going to do anything at all? These guys are not going to just leave, you know. One day they'll come here and it won't mean crap to them if you didn't want to fight, so you'd be better off doing something about it right now."

The Council leader looked at O'Neill for a moment, and spoke with firm resolution. "Then the Tau'ri will take care of their problem alone." And with that, she turned and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

_Briefing Room_

O'Neill sat in his position at the head of the table and absently drummed his fingers on the table. He felt extremely tired, a feeling he experienced more often these days. He was waiting on Carter to show up to get the meeting started. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. Finally, Carter arrived, apologized for the delay and took a seat next to Teal'c. O'Neill quietly sighed in resignation and decided it was time.

"Ok Carter," he said. "Where do we stand?"

She took a minute and thought her answer through before responding. "Well, without the Tok'ras' assistance, we are pretty much on our own. The Jaffa aren't going to help, especially with their current leadership."

"What about the Asgard?" Jackson asked.

O'Neill shook his head. "Tried contacting them, but they're as elusive as ever. Never around when you really need them."

"And none of our other allies are either capable or willing to take on the Be'nox. It doesn't look very good sir," Carter said grimly. "The Be'noxs' weapons are extremely powerful, and nothing we have seems to be effective against them. Our most advanced weapon, the P.A.C., is virtually useless against their shielding technology."

"Wait a minute," Jackson interrupted. "What exactly is the P.A.C.?"

"The Particle Accelerator Cannon," Carter explained, citing information directly from her memory. "The plans for the P.A.C. began when Dr. Felger unsuccessfully tried to produce a laser weapon for the X-303's. The main problem with his design, amongst other things, was that he made it far too small. The Air Force then took his basic plans and enlarged and enhanced them to form the P.A.C. While the only working copy is on the Aeneas, we are trying to develop a smaller version of it to be placed on our prototype X-401's. Basically, the P.A.C. works by magnetically accelerating charged particles until they reach near light speed. It then releases the stream at an enemy with devastating effect. Field tests have shown that one shot from a P.A.C. is enough to take down the shields of an average Go'ald Ha'tak vessel." Carter smiled slightly when O'Neill whistled at the PAC's power, then continued with her response. "Unfortunately, as we all saw, the P.A.C. had no effect on the Be'nox ship."

A silence hung in the room, which Jackson uneasily broke. "What did the president have to say about it?"

O'Neill clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. "Haven't spoken to him yet." Another half-truth, he thought angrily to himself, recalling his conversation with the Vice-president.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jackson asked to no one in particular.

"Our only hope is to try to get something out of Aki Rai," Carter said resignedly. "Maybe convince him to work with us?"

"Considering our past success, I doubt this outcome, Colonel Carter," said Teal'c as he rested his folded hands on the table.

"Teal'c is right," O'Neill said, an idea already forming in his mind. "I think it's time we tried a different approach."

Having said this, O'Neill suddenly got up and left the room. Teal'c immediately followed, already knowing what it was that his old friend had in mind. Jackson and Carter just looked at each other helplessly and followed them.

_Prison Room_

Aki Rai laid still on the table to which he was imprisoned for several days, and tried to keep his mind calm, but was having difficulty. His stomach growled hungrily, for the foul human food he was forced to consume was not adequate enough to sustain his hosts body. Much to his chagrin, and to a small extent fear, Aki was starting to lose his control on his hosts mind. The clarity of his thoughts, along with that of his brethren, was tainted by the faint thoughts of the host body. Although he could not find a reason for this occurrence, he knew that if he was kept here too long, the situation would deteriorate to a point where he would no longer be able to exercise control on the host.

This was a disturbing thought for the Be'nox, for he didn't want to imagine what would happen when the Nek'far regained control. In order to fully extrapolate the benefits of the host/symbiot relation, the Nek'far warrior hosts are genetically designed to have enhanced strength, endurance, and, to some degree, intellect. This was done so that the Be'nox symbiot could tap into the hosts' battlefield expertise. When under the control of a Be'nox, the Nek'fars' mind is placed into a state of semi-consciousness, in order to prevent it from resisting the Be'nox symbiot. But now, due to Aki's inability to have control, the hosts' mind was beginning to awaken. When it becomes fully awake, the Nek'far will realize the situation it is under, and cooperate with the human scum, who no doubt will use it to access Akis' memories and thoughts. Lord Lek Nais' plan would be completely lost if that were to happen. He knew that he could not allow that to happen. There must be something that he could do to prevent this.

Just then, the Tau'ri called O'Neill and the Jaffa Teal'c suddenly burst into the room, momentarily surprising Aki. They briskly walked right up to Aki and O'Neill pointed a ballistic weapon up to his head. The other Tau'ri, Jackson and Carter, walked in at that moment and stood behind the other two.

"Ok, you piece of dirt," O'Neill said in a stressed out voice. "If you don't tell us what we want to know, you're dead."

Aki Rai tried to keep his cool while his mind sluggishly raced in circles. Was the human serious, or was this just a ploy? One look at the Tau'ri's face was enough to convince him that the human was dead serious. If he didn't talk he would be dead, but if he answered their questions, then the entire plan may be jeopardized. But he would have to be alive to carry out his mission, which he needed to do so soon. Aki decided his only course of action was to do as the human said.

"Alright," Aki Rai said hastily. "I will answer your questions."

"Good," O'Neill said, hatred dripping from his voice. "Carter?"

"Ok. Tell us the purpose of the Be'nox…"

But she never got to finish. With a flash, the four humans were engulfed in white and disappeared from the room. With a start, Aki realized what had occurred, and suddenly understood that his predicament had taken an extreme turn for the worse.


	18. Chapter 18

Asgard Cruiser _Daniel Jackson_

High Earth Orbit

_The Bridge_

With yet another flash of white, O'Neill, Teal'c, Carter, and Jackson were on board the bridge of the Asgard vessel, The Daniel Jackson. It took O'Neill just a second to realize he was no longer in Kansas, and when he did he was extremely happy he wasn't.

"Thor old buddy!" he said warmly to the small, gray alien standing behind a console. "You need to stop beaming us away like that without giving any notice."

"I do apologize," Thor responded, his face neutral. "I will make certain that next time I send proper warning of my arrival."

"Bah," O'Neill said, waving his hand. "Don't bother, it ruins the surprise. I'm glad you're here though."

"Yes. I am very sorry that I could not come sooner," Thor explained. "But I was unable to leave some work unattended until now. The current situation is very grave, I am afraid."

"So, you got our message?" Carter asked.

"I have not received any messages, but that is no surprise. Hugin has informed me about the Be'nox, and from what he told me, I believe we are all in trouble."

Carter couldn't help herself, and wanted an answer to a question that had bothered her. "Thor, when we were on (P4x79?) the Be'nox were using an Ancient structure that Anubis had used on us, but it wasn't there before. They were also using the ninth chevron on the Stargate. What does the ninth chevron do?"

"A Be'nox called Sor Jakk said the Be'nox are the predecessors to the Go'ald," Jackson also asked. "But where did they come from? Where were they for all these years?"

"As you are aware, the Ancients explored extensively and examined many different worlds. One of these planets is the one that you call (P4x79?), but found it devoid of life. After quite a length of time, they revisited (P4x79?) and discovered that some of the local inhabitants, the Unos, were different from the others. The Ancients soon realized that these Unos carried inside them a parasite that interacted with the host body. These parasites were, as we now know, the Be'nox. The Ancients had previously found the Be'nox in the planets' bodies of water, but had not known that they were capable of taking control of a host body. The Ancients natural curiosity being what it was, they decided to study the Be'nox."

"Oh gesh," O'Neill groaned, clapping his hand to his forehead. "Don't tell me they _actually_ took them off the planet?"

"We are all prone to make mistakes, O'Neill," Thor said gravely. "Although the Ancients' curiosity with the Be'nox was strong, one Ancient stood out above the rest. His name was Akna. He found the Be'nox simply fascinating, so much so that he devoted himself to their study. Through careful experimentation, Akna learned much about the parasites interactions with the host body. Through a Unos host, Akna befriended a Be'nox symbiot. After several years, the Be'nox gained Aknas' trust, but the other Ancients had reservations about the Be'nox and limited the Be'nox's interactions with Ancient technology. In secret defiance, however, Akna worked with the Be'nox on several projects he was conducting, and was struck by how intelligent the symbiots were. Akna also observed that, because of the Be'nox symbiot, the host body became enhanced, with increased strength, endurance, longevity, intellect, and the curious ability to heal itself. Akna, hoodwinked by the Be'nox symbiot, became convinced that the Ancients would benefit greatly if they all carried a Be'nox symbiot, believing in all honesty that the parasite would share the body with the host. His findings were not looked upon favorably by the others. The Ancients were very unwilling to share their bodies with any creature, especially if it could take control away from them. Aknas reputation as a scientist was shattered, and because he allowed the symbiot full access to Ancient knowledge and technology, he was exiled to a remote planet, far from established Ancient society. The Unos and the Be'nox symbiot were considered a hazard because of their intimate understanding of Ancient technology and were incarcerated for security measures."

Jackson spoke up. "That explains how the Be'nox know so much about the Ancients, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Thor said. "But not entirely."

"There's more, is there?

Thor nodded his head. "Yes, however, the events after this are unclear, and there is no clear record of them. Many years passed after Aknas exile and the Ancients began to forget about the scientist and the Be'nox. However, unbeknownst to most Ancients, many Ancients were occupied by Be'nox symbiots, though no one is exactly sure how. By the time Ancient authorities learned of this, the Be'nox numbers had grown to an uncontrollable level. Armed with the knowledge of the Ancients, the Be'nox's were able to overwhelm the unprepared Ancients and a war broke out between them. For the first time in their history, the Ancients faced total annihilation by another advanced species. They knew that if they did not immediately acquire assistance, the Be'nox would destroy them."

"The Alliance of the Four Races," Carter suddenly said.

"That is correct, Colonel Carter," Thor replied. "As the Ancients fled before the Be'nox onslaught, they sought out the most advanced civilizations in the universe. My race was the first to be contacted by the Ancients. Recognizing the potential threat the Be'nox presented, the Asgard Council felt they had no choice but to wage war against them. Our fleet was mobilized and sent into battle against the Be'nox. Unfortunately, we were not prepared to fight against such an advanced enemy. Far too many Asgard fell fighting the Be'nox, and it was at this time that we were forced to clone ourselves just to be able to keep up with the losses. Although some progress was made, both we and the Ancients agreed that more members were necessary. The Nox were the next race to join the fight against the Be'nox."

"Wait, I thought the Nox were peaceful," Jackson stated.

"Not at the time, Dr. Jackson. The Nox had a strong military, and their addition to the alliance was invaluable, holding off the Be'nox just long enough for a special Ancient envoy to bring in the final race in the alliance."

"The Ferlings?" guessed Teal'c.

Thor nodded his head in respect. "That is correct."

"What a minute," O'Neill asked. "Just who are these guys exactly? We've never meet them."

"Because that is just their intentions O'Neill. The Ferlings are an exceptionally secretive race, with technologies at levels far beyond our understanding. They keep to themselves and are not concerned with what occurs around them. No one is quite sure what the Ancients offered them to come from their isolation, but it was the Ferlings that turned the tide against the Be'nox. With the Ferlings in the lead, the Be'nox were overwhelmed by the alliance and victory seemed achievable. Out of desperation, however, the Be'nox forced their hosts to devise terrible weapons that wrought tremendous casualties upon us. One of these weapons was a super virus designed to kill any life form indiscriminately. The effects were quite lurid. By transmitting the virus through the Stargate, the Be'nox infected entire worlds. Innocent life forms, having no connection to the war, were slaughtered all across the galaxy. Because this galaxy was the home for both the Ancients and the Nox, they were hit the worst. This virus may have permanently halted our advance if not for the selfless acts of Ancient scientists by using themselves as experiments to find a cure. However, the damage was done. The most of the galaxy become a lifeless void, depleted of all its natural wonder. We attacked with renewed strength, ignoring the increased casualties we suffered, so determined were we to defeat the Be'nox. It was around the time when the Be'nox were about to be defeated, however, that we received intelligence that the Be'nox were constructing an immensely powerful superweapon on a planet called now called De'kara, a weapon capable of unimaginable destructive power."

Everyone was taken by surprise at the mention of the adopted Jaffa homeworld. "De'kara…" Teal'c said reverently.

"But I thought it was the Ancients who built the weapon on De'kara," Carter said confused.

"That is incorrect," Thor explained. "The Be'nox had designed the temple at De'kara to be a monument to their victory over the Ancients, and because they controlled Ancient hosts, they naturally built it in the style of the Ancients. Also, the Be'nox designed the weapon, unlike the virus, to reduce everything into its basic components. They hoped with one blow to erase all progress in the universe and completely annihilate this plane of existence, for they knew defeat was at hand."

"Wait, wait," Jackson said again, more confused than ever. "When I was partially ascended, Anubis told me that it was the Ancients who were the ones who created the device in order to create life, not destroy it."

"It is true, the Ancients used the device to recreate life in the galaxy after the plague unleashed by the Be'nox, but they were not its creators. They altered the weapon in order to undo the damage caused by the Be'nox. But capturing De'kara was not simple. Although we were winning, the Be'nox had held back most of their fleet in order to protect the weapon, and their defenses were very powerful. To make a long story short, we were able to defeat the Be'nox fleet, and when we landed on the surface an intense ground battle ensued. In the end, we were victorious, and we found no trace of surviving Be'nox. After several months of searching the galaxy, it was determined that the Be'nox were truly defeated, and the alliance faded away. The Nox, who, next to the Ancients, had suffered the most, became passive and isolated themselves. The Ferlings went back to wherever it was that they came from, and have remained this way. It seems that only the Asgard were able to rebuild our civilization."

"Ok, well that explains a few things," Carter began. "But where did the Be'nox come from? Where have they been all these years?"

"In order to answer this, we must go back to your original question, Colonel Carter. As you have already noticed, a Stargate contains nine chevrons on its outer ring. Seven chevrons are necessary to establish a wormhole between Stargates within a galaxy, and eight are required to travel between two galaxies. As mentioned before, the Ancients were a naturally curious race, even to the point where it lead to their downfall. Never wishing to place a time limit on how long they would exist, the Ancients believed their kind would span the ages, always exploring new frontiers. Being the forward thinking people that they are, the Ancients knew that a day would come when they would have traversed the entire universe, however expansive, and not wanting their explorations to cease, they created the ninth chevron."

Carter wasn't sure were Thor was going by all of this, but she knew that what he would say next would be important. "The Ancients created the ninth chevron in order for them to travel from this universe to other universes."

Silence reigned over SG-1 as Thor's information sank in. "Other universes?" commented O'Neill.

"Yes," Thor confirmed. "It was the Ancients deepest desire to be able to travel to not just different worlds, but entirely different universes, some similar to ours, some far estranged. For the Ancients, this was the ultimate purpose of the Stargate. Although convenient, the Ancients could efficiently travel the cosmos in their vessels, but they could not take them outside of this universe."

"Wormholes can take you to parallel universes?" The thought intrigued Carter.

"I do not understand the entire process but I do know it is extremely complicated. Something only an Ancient would be capable of comprehending," Thor admitted. "It requires a tremendous amount of energy in order for the Stargate to create and to maintain a stable wormhole. From what you have described, Colonel Carter, I would surmise that the function of the Ancient device was to provide the Stargate with the required energy to maintain such a wormhole."

"When Anubis used this device, he wasn't dialing with the ninth chevron," Teal'c stated. "For what purpose was he using it?"

"With his understanding of Ancient technologies, Anubis understood the device far better than us. My guess is that Anubis used the extra energy normally utilized to activate the ninth chevron to keep an ordinary wormhole open indefinitely."

"So the Be'nox are coming from another universe?" O'Neill wondered.

"It appears so. I believe they began to leave this universe sometime after their unsuccessful use of the virus to destroy the alliance. Based on the information you told me, it is also my guess that they did not fully intend to be destroyed by their superweapon, and most likely had plans to return and restructure the universe to their liking. Fortunately, they were prevented from doing so."

"But wait," Carter said, her finger on her chin in thought. "A Stargate requires another Stargate to connect to in order to establish a wormhole. How did the Ancients know what address to dial to connect with another Stargate? They didn't plan on just guessing, did they?"

Thor shook his head in amusement. "No, Colonel Carter, they did not. The Ancients knew that the likelihood of their connection to a random Stargate was virtually impossible, and so created yet another device to bring them to other universes."

"The alternate reality mirror," Jackson said.

"Correct. The Ancients had designed the mirror to transport them to other universes in order for them to either construct a Stargate to connect to or contact friendly Ancients and obtain a gate address. They knew, however, not all universes were safe to contact, and they used prudence in what universes they wanted to explore later."

"Interesting…" Carter said in awe.

O'Neill grew impatient with the pointless nature of the conversation. "Thor, as fascinating as all of this is, we have bigger issues to deal with. You guys fought the Be'nox before, are you going to help us?"

"I regret to inform you that we cannot, O'Neill."

O'Neill threw his hands up into the air in an 'I figured' gesture. "And would you care to explain why?"

"Do not misunderstand, O'Neill. The Asgard High Council recognizes the Be'nox's return to this galaxy as a valid threat to both our peoples, however, we cannot commit our military at this time. As a civilization, we are still recovering from the Replicators attack and we are not capable of assisting you now."

"Then what are we going to do?" Jackson asked resignedly. "We obviously can't take them on by ourselves."

"Isn't there something that the Nox or the Ferlings can do?" Carter immediately said. "I mean, the alliance was created to stop the Be'nox in the first place, after all."

"This is true, Colonel Carter," Thor conceded. "However, our enemy is also aware of this, and will not make the same mistake again. The terms and regulations of the alliance is extremely complicated and diverse, and so long as the Be'nox do not threaten the existence of any of the four races, nothing can be done. By remaining on their homeworld and not embarking on a campaign of conquest, intervention against them by the alliance is not called for."

"But they've attacked us," O'Neill countered. "And we're descended from the Ancients. That's close enough, isn't it?"

"No, O'Neill. It is not," Thor said impassionedly. "Although the Asgards have recognized you as the Fifth race, yous have not yet achieved the standards that would include you into the alliance."

Teal'c had remained on the sidelines through most of the conversation, and felt that his input was required. "How is such an achievement obtained? What must be done in order to become this Fifth race?"

Thor was not hesitant in his response. "Although desperate for assistance against the Be'nox, the Ancients laid down a stringent set of guidelines for who may be considered worthy to enter the alliance. At the current pace of developments on Earth, it will take your race many hundreds of years before you are finally ready to assume your place as the Fifth race."

"Hundreds of years?" O'Neill said incredibly shocked. "We'll all be dead by that point!"

"The High Council has also acknowledged this possibility, but remains clear on the matter. The Asgards will not assist you against the Be'nox unless you are a member of the alliance."

O'Neill felt indignant, after all they had done to help the Asgards, and this was the thanks they got? "Look, Thor. I don't know how much this means to your high-fluting council, but I can't even count on my fingers all the times we had to save your scrawny behinds! Doesn't that mean anything to you guys?"

"We have not forgotten this, and Asgards will forever be grateful for the sacrifices you have made in order to save us from the Replicators. This is why the High Council has decided to relax the stipulations for admittance into the alliance, at least until the situation has been rectified."

O'Neill didn't know how he did it, but Thor made him feel bad for his sudden outburst. "Well, um, thanks," O'Neill quickly regained his composure, however. "Then what do we have to do then?"

"In order for the High Council to recommend you into admittance into the alliance, you must unify your people on Earth."

While he knew it wasn't a few hundred years, Jackson did know that it would take a very long time for such a thing to occur. "Thor, you've got to understand something," Jackson attempted to explain. "We're so fractured on Earth that even if we tried now, it would take quite some time in order to do this. Thousands of years of warfare has divided us so much, I don't even think reconciliation is possible."

If this caused him concern, Thor didn't show it. "You must try, Dr. Jackson. The High Council has made many drastic cutbacks to the requirements, and we are not even sure that what we demand will be enough to admit you to the alliance. It all depends on the other races' decisions on the matter."

"Well, it was good talking to you again, Thor," O'Neill said cordially, not entirely satisfied with the task required of them. He looked around the bridge as if looking for something. "Thanks for the information, interesting as always. We'll just be going then?"

"It has been a pleasure conversing with you as well, O'Neill," Thor said. "I will instruct Hugin to assist you in whatever way possible. Farewell."

With a slight move of his hand, Thor activated the ships' transport and SG-1 was engulfed in white as they were beamed back to the SGC.


	19. Chapter 19

Stargate Command

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado

_Briefing Room_

When O'Neill regained his bearings, he shook his head as if to clear it. "Boy, I'm never going to get used to that."

It was then that Teal'c noticed the men standing in O'Neill's office. One of them was Walther, in his Air Force attire, and two others with their neatly pressed blue uniforms and helmets with the letters M.P. stamped in white. With a look of concern, Walther pointed through the glass into the briefing room, and the two M.P.s turned and walked into the briefing room. Everyone, except O'Neill, was confused by their presence in the SGC.

"What's going on?" Carter asked of the two men. They didn't respond to her.

"General O'Neill?" inquired one of the M.P.s.

"Yes?" O'Neill responded, knowing exactly what was going to be said next.

"I'm Captain Walker of the Military Police," Captain Walker said. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a few papers. "I have here an order for your immediate arrest."

"What kept ya?" O'Neill responded, a bemused smile on his face.

"Arrest? For what purpose?" Teal'c was shocked and confused as to what was occurring, but hid it behind a stoic face.

Captain Walker looked down at one of the papers and began to read. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, Stargate Command, is to be hereby placed under immediate arrest and confinement for failure of compliance with Presidential Order 351, stating that the Stargate Program is to be terminated and all military personnel reintegrated into their respective branches. The arresting officers act under the lawful authority of General Nieder, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

Carter could hardly believe her ears. "Shut down the Stargate? Whose stupid idea was that?" She asked the captain.

Walker retained a straight face and curtly responded, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I am not authorized to say."

"The Vice-president," O'Neill said tartly. "He thinks the Stargate is a big waste of money and takes away from 'traditional' branches of the military."

"I also have here," Walker went on. "Orders to escort both Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson to Area 51."

"What!" O'Neill exclaimed, more outraged than at his own arrest. "What for? They haven't done anything!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have my orders," Walker apologized, his voice not in the least bit sorry. "As Teal'c comes off-world, and Dr. Jackson is a civilian, they will both be temporarily held at Area 51 until the Pentagon has determined what to do with them."

"What about me?" Carter asked, her world turned upside down and not sure what would happen.

"It says here that you are to report to General Miller at the Burke Air Force Base for reassignment."

O'Neill was disgusted with the government that he had served to protect for so long. "What a bunch of crap…"

He was prevented from finishing what was on his mind by the sudden interruption of an alarm. Everyone looked around in surprise at what could have triggered the alarm, and the answer was provided shortly after. "Warning! Prisoner escape, Sublevel 26!"

"Crap," O'Neill muttered, as things just turned even uglier. "Sorry guys," he said to the two M.P. personnel. "But you're going to have to hold off that court martial for a bit."

He walked over to an announcement phone and picked it up. "Attention, this is General O'Neill," he said deadpan into the phone. "All personnel are to execute Containment Protocol Alpha Gamma Epsilon. Disengage all contact with the prisoner, I repeat. Do not engage the prisoner."

O'Neill hung up the phone and walked out of the Briefing Room, followed by Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c. Descending the stairs into the Control Room, O'Neill ignored the rushing technicians and walked straight over to Walther, who sat somewhat confused in his chair.

"Can you bring up the cameras, Walther?" O'Neill ordered the technician. Walther typed a few commands into his computer, and the live video feedback from the cameras on Sublevel 26 filled the overhead monitors. They flipped through several times until Aki Rai appeared on one of the monitors, striding down an empty corridor in his prisoner clothes. The video held on him until he left the cameras line of sight, and the monitors automatically flipped to the next camera with the prisoner in sight.

"What do you think he's trying to do?" Carter asked to no one in particular.

Without tearing his eyes from the monitor, Teal'c responded. "There are only two places for him to go, outside and through the Stargate. Leaving for the surface is impractical, for the only way to leave this world is through the Stargate."

"But he can't get to the Stargate," Jackson observed. "The only way to get to the 27th floor is by the elevator, and that's been locked down."

As if to prove him wrong, Aki walked right up to the closed elevator doors, and right before their own eyes, manually forced the sealed doors open and entered the elevator shaft.

"Security teams to the elevator shaft, sublevel 27!" O'Neill ordered into the announcer phone.

The monitors switched their feed to the cameras covering sublevel 27's elevator doors. Not one to just stand around and watch, Teal'c left the Control room and headed for the elevator. O'Neill and Jackson quickly followed, leaving Carter behind to monitor the happenings from the Control room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Elevator Shaft_

Utilizing the Nek'fars skills, Aki Rai skillfully climbed down the cables to the 27th floor which, from what he read from the computer terminal he accessed, held the pathetic humans' Stargate. When he was almost to the door, Aki momentarily stopped, having felt a small jab of pain. The Nek'far was growing stronger with each passing moment, and the energy required to reach the Stargate was draining the Be'nox symbiot. He knew that he was rushing his Lord Nais' plan, but it was a step he had to take. It may already be too late for the plan, but there was no way the humans would continue to hold him after they spoke with the Asgard. When Aki felt some of his strength return, he prepared to storm the 27th level, a task which would test his resolve and determination as a soldier for the Be'nox race.

_27__th__ Sub-level_

Just outside the elevator doors, Teal'c, O'Neill, and Jackson stood alongside several security members, all of whom had their P-90's trained at the door, ready for whatever the Be'nox prisoner would give them. Without any warning, the elevator door exploded, sending flying pieces of metal at the team, taking them completely off-guard. O'Neill felt a piece of shrapnel imbed itself in his left arm, causing it to burn from the pain. One of the security members was hit in the head by a large piece of the door, sending him to the floor with quite a lot of blood pouring out of his collapsed skull.

Through this chaos stormed Aki Rai, determined to make the most out of his momentary distraction. The SGC personnel recovered in time to open fire on Aki just a few feet from their position. Their weapons, however, had no effect, for Aki had activated his shield, making him immune from their fire. Realizing they had no other option, O'Neill decided to withdraw.

"Fall back," he cried over the weapons fire. "Fall back!"

Grabbing the body of the fallen security member, Teal'c and the others retreated down the corridor towards the Stargate with Aki Rai following behind them at a steady pace. The team set up again at the end of another corridor and waited for Aki to enter. When he did so, they opened fire once more, and again with the same limited effects, only slowing the Be'nox soldier down. Not having the chance to use it earlier, Teal'c grabbed the Be'nox laser weapon he had taken from the planet, and fired it at Aki. This also proved futile, for Akis' shield merely absorbed the shot. O'Neill tried firing a grenade, and the same effects resulted. When Aki came upon their position, the team retreated once more down another corridor, but this time they had nowhere else to retreat to, for the only thing that stood between Aki Rai and the Stargate was them.

As Aki turned the corner, the same pointless battle ensued, further enforcing the fact that the Be'nox were far superior to the humans. Not determined to die in vain, O'Neill had his team pull back into the Control room, and they were followed by Aki. The Be'nox walked over to where Walther was sitting, and with incredible force, threw the astonished technician from his chair. He activated the Stargate, and while the gate was dialing, he continued to punch in codes.

"Shut it down!" ordered O'Neill.

Carter went to one of the computers. "I can't, he's locked us out!"

At the seventh chevron, the gate activated with its customary whoosh. After it was activate, Aki pressed a button, sending a communication through the gate. After this was done, the gate shut off, and he sat motionless at the desk. Tense moments passed. And then, the gate began to dial again, alarms going off. O'Neill wanted to have the Iris closed, but they couldn't with Aki at the controls. The gate continued to dial, seventh chevron, eight chevron, ninth chevron… The Stargate locked and activated, and as soon as it did, Aki Rai slumped over at the terminal.

Just then, through the open Stargate, dozens of Replicators, similar to those on the Aeneas, poured out into the gate room. O'Neill couldn't believe what his eyes, it so closely resembled the scene when the Replicators under Humanoid Sam attacked. The guards in the gate room opened fire upon them, but there was far too many, and they soon had to evacuate. One of them stayed behind to provide covering fire for the others, and just when he was about to leave, a Replicator jumped onto his face, and sprayed him with acid. The others closed the blast doors just in time to cut off the horrid shrieks of sheer pain from their still living comrade.

O'Neill saw everything crumbling right before his eyes, and he turned to Carter for some sort of an answer. "Carter?" he asked carefully, as more Replicator bugs filled the packed gate room.

Carter was just as lost as he was. There was no way they could disengage an incoming wormhole, but it was already far too late for that. The Replicators had eaten through the blast doors and had come in contact with the security guards. The guards came into the Control room, guns a blazing, the Replicators close behind. The SG-1 members and anyone else with a gun opened fire on the Replicators, pinned into the room from all sides. Though they gave it their best efforts, the Replicators gained on their position, and it soon looked like they would be annihilated by the overwhelming forces.

She was about to suggest activating the self-destruct, but, without any warning, Aki Rai sprang up from his slouched position and began to type on the dialing computer. His fingers whizzed on the keyboard, typing at speeds that were incomprehensible to an ordinary human. After a few seconds of this, Aki hit enter on the keyboard, and without any warning, the Stargate suddenly deactivated and the wormhole shut off. The very second that it did, the Replicator bugs stopped and fell into the individual blocks that comprised them.

O'Neill looked up from his gun in surprise. "Huh," he merely said.

He quickly pointed his gun at the Be'nox as he began to rise from the chair, but stopped when the humans suddenly pointed their guns at him. He raised his hands into the air. "Please, do not shoot me. I mean you no harm."

"And why should we trust you," Jackson replied. "You just tried to kill us."

"Understand, I did not do these actions on my own accord," the alien responded. "My name is Ba'kru. I am a Nek'far, the host of this body. I have freed myself from the bondage of the Be'nox symbiot, Aki Rai."

"How do we know that this is not some kind of a trick," Teal'c said with a hard voice. "We cannot be sure that you are not still under the control of the symbiot."

Surprisingly, the Nek'far began to laugh, a deep, rough noise. "Believe me, if I were still being controlled by the Be'nox, you would have died a gruesome death by the Ackr'atons." He pointed at the Replicator bug bits that littered the floor. "I have seen it many times before."

"He does have a point sir," Carter commented to O'Neill. Although he didn't relish the thought of being burned to death by a Replicator, doubt still lingered in his mind.

"That's true," he admitted. "But we can't be 100 percent certain. In any case, we're going to have to ship him to Area 51. It's not safe to keep him here any longer."

And no longer possible, O'Neill thought quickly as the two M.P.s entered the Control room from the Briefing room above. "Still going to arrest me?" O'Neill asked sarcastically. "We just saved the planet, you know."

"I'm sorry sir," Captain Walker said unapologetically. "My orders don't include an exception for alien invasions."

"Darn," O'Neill said under his breath.

With the gesturing wave of his hand, Captain Walker followed Teal'c, Jackson, and O'Neill out of the Control room and to the surface, leaving Carter behind with Ba'kru. Carter took a deep breath, and slowly let it all out, attempting to collect her thoughts. There had to be something she could do, someone she could contact to free her friends and reactivate the Stargate. After some time thinking, she found the person.

_Cheyenne Mountain Entrance_

After being taken by Air Force personnel Ba'kru had been shackled to chains on his hands and feet, and placed under heavy guard. The antiquated human vehicle started up, and left the mountain base for Area 51, where he would most likely be incarcerated and interrogated for all the information he knew about the Be'nox. This did not currently bother the Nek'far warrior, for he was deep in thought. Inwardly he smiled as he sensed the fear emanating from the powerless Be'nox symbiot. Now that he was in control, there was no way Ba'kru would let his body be taken by the Be'nox again.

"_Hello, Aki Rai,_" Ba'kru said to the Be'nox. "_How frightened you must feel, having lost control. How helpless you truly are._"

Although he didn't respond, Ba'kru knew that the Be'nox was lost, no longer connected to his brethren. The Nek'far felt no sympathy for his former master, but did not really scorn him. "_Do not worry, Aki Rai. I have a plan. I will take care of us._"

The Nek'far silently laughed as the Air Force truck rumbled down the road, carrying its deadly cargo.

End of Part II.


	21. Chapter 21

Intercalary Chapter II

I'd just like to take the time now to thank those who have already reviewed, and to ask for more reviews. I do so only because I'm getting the sense that no one is really reading my story, which is a shame, because I really enjoy it and have put a lot of time and effort into it. I'm still going to finish out the story, which I'm close to doing, just one more part left, and put it online, but I'd like to know that someone is reading. Even if it's just a simple, Great, or something similar, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks for reading!

-Master Dion

_The Ancient Enemy: Part III_

With the Stargate program disbanded indefinitely, the fate of the galaxy hangs in the balance. The Jaffa Council, deluded by their own power, decides to take galactic matters into their own hands. Vik'lars' true loyalties are discovered, and the intentions of the Be'nox partially revealed. With the galaxy falling apart, Carter and Jackson struggle against unseen opponents to free O'Neill and Teal'c, and bring the Stargate back.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ancient Enemy**

**Part III**

Ha'tak Command Vessel Keb

_The Bridge_

Ten'ra drummed his fingers on the arms of his chair, impatient after the unexpected delay in their voyage. Today would be long remembered in the history of the free Jaffa, of that he was certain. The commander of the Jaffa fleet smiled in anticipation for the ensuing battle.

"We are approaching the planet now," said one of the officers. "Our sensors detect no enemy vessels. Perhaps they do not know we are here."

"They know, Seb'ja," Ten'ra said with assurance. "They know."

After a moment, one of the Jaffa suddenly pointed at a corner of the planet where the sun was shining the brightest. "Commander, there!"

And there it was, Ten'ra saw. The black ship, just as Vik'lar described. He regained his composure and began preparing for the battle that lied ahead. "Alert all other vessels," he ordered. "The Keb has sighted the enemy."

Yes, today the free Jaffa would provide a display of their newly acquired powers. A display that would prove to all of their dominance in this galaxy.

The Kiu Suok

_The Bridge_

Dae Nak also sat in his chair, his eyes closed as he passively listened to the thoughts of the Be'nox soldiers. He always felt an inner calm when the thoughts and feelings of the lowly Be'nox washed over him. He was interrupted by the voice of his subordinate officer.

"_My lord. The Jaffa fleet is now within their firing range._"

It was about time, thought the Be'nox Lord. "_Scan them_" he commanded.

The ship was overcome with the soft humming noise of the Kiu Suok's sensors as they determined not only the number of enemy vessels, but their classifications, strengths and weaknesses, detailed maps of the insides of each vessel, the number of personal onboard, their locations inside the enemy vessels, as well as their gender and age.

"_Sensors report 230 Ha'tak battle-class ships, 369 Al'kesh-class cruisers, and 1,289 Glider attack-class fighters._"

"_Very good,_" Dae Nak commented. "_Just as Lord Sor Jakk predicted. He will be most pleased by our newly acquired fleet. Are the Ackr'atons ready?_"

"_We are preparing them for launch now, my Lord._"

Dae Nak nodded his head, eager to display the true might of the Be'nox. "_Target the Ha'taks and the Al'Keshes for assimilation. Destroy all of the Gliders. Do not let the entire fleet escape, but ensure that a few live to tell the tale. Today will truly mark the glorious return of the Be'nox. Wait for some time after they have fired before we attack._"

"_It will be done as you command, my Lord._"

Dae Nak closed his eyes once more and watched in contentment as the Ha'taks opened fire on the Kiu Suok, little knowing they had already begun their own demise.


	23. Chapter 23

De'kara

_Vik'lars' home_

Vik'lar slowly paced around his adequate docile, with a fellow council member in the room as well. Old even compared to Jaffa standards, Al'kan was none the less a respectable Jaffa, still capable of a good fight. He represented a sizable faction, with views similar to Vik'lar's followers, but they had never worked together before. Vik'lar hoped to change this by consolidating the two together under his banner. Having collected his thoughts Vik'lar turned to his fellow council member, and hopefully, new ally.

"Al'kan, thank you for coming despite the late hour," Vik'lar began. "I am afraid I have troubling news."

"And what news would that be, brother Vik'lar?" Al'kan said sagely from his position in a traditional Jaffa chair.

"Can you not feel it, Al'kan, how the Jaffa callout for strong leadership? You know, just as well as I do, how deeply corruption and ineptitude runs throughout the council."

To this, Al'kan said nothing and waited for Vik'lar to continue.

"The other members have strayed from the path of freedom, seduced by power, like our former Go'ald captors before them." Vik'lar picked up his dagger and began slowly pacing about the room, observing the dagger from every angle. "You are aware of my story, you have heard about my own struggle for the freedom of all Jaffa. You know of the personal sacrifices I myself have made to free us from the bondage of those who abused their power."

He pointed the dagger at his scarred eye for effect before he continued. "Yes, I at one time worshiped the false gods as we all did, but I saw them as they truly were. Nothing but power-mongering beings, and I fought against them to secure the freedom of our people from our unjust enslavement. And now that we are free, the council members have allowed themselves to grow weak and fat on the power given to them. They have allowed themselves to fall under the influence of the Tau'ri and Tok'ra; they have betrayed the Jaffa people. I will not sit back and allow our people to suffer under the yoke of new oppressors, just because of a bunch of inept and power-mongering Sho'vas!" With that, Vik'lar threw the dagger with a strong flick, and it embedded itself into the wooden table.

Al'kan's face remained featureless. "I will not deny that the council is corrupt," he said slowly, "or that the other council members do not always do what is best for the Jaffa people. Yet, I fail to see why that is a clear motive to remove the council, as you seem to be suggesting. Despite their unwarranted greed, a majority of the members are nonetheless the wisest of Jaffa, and their decisions usually turn out for the best, regardless of who benefits from them."

Vik'lar stopped pacing and sat down in a chair opposite from Al'kan. "Then how come the all wise council attacked the Be'nox, when we both know that it is not them that we should be attacking? The Be'nox are a threat, but are not our immediate concern."

"I did not hear you speak so vocally about the matter when the issue was discussed, Vik'lar. As the only sitting member to have actually witnessed the Be'nox, one would expect you to have been opposed to the plan. And yet, it even appeared that you _supported _the attack on them. How can you account for this?"

Vik'lar was silent for a few short moments, giving the appearance of carefully selecting his words. He leaned forward, and spoke in a voice that was quiet, and urgent. "I did not speak out, because I was warned by Nadia prior to commencement that it would have been… in my best interest, to not intervene on the matter."

Shock appeared on Al'kan's face. "Nadia said this to you? I cannot believe that she would say something like that. Threats and subterfuge are below her."

"Then you have been misled by her guise, Al'kan," Vik'lar replied, "and perhaps not for the first time."

"So, you believe that Nadia wanted to send the fleet to attack the Be'nox all along? For what purpose?"

Just then, another Jaffa hurriedly entered the room, a look of concern on his face. "Brother Vik'lar, Brother Al'kan, please excuse the interruption, but the fleet has just returned."

Al'kan stood, while Vik'lar remained in his chair. "What news do they bring?"

The Jaffa briefly looked at the floor, unsure of how to say it. "Of the 599 vessels sent, only 41 have returned."

Al'kan sat back in his chair and did not speak. Vik'lar turned his head towards the Jaffa. "Thank you, brother. That will be all."

Bowing his head in compliance, the Jaffa quickly exited the room. Looking at Al'kan, Vik'lar gave the council member some time to recover before he went on. When he did, his voice was soft and somewhat hushed, but the iron in his tone could not be mistaken. "Brother Al'kan, this must end, now. The council is no longer able to serve the needs of the Jaffa. They work to undermine our strength so that the Tau'ri and Tok'ra may dominate us, just as the Go'ald did. The only option for the continued survival of the Jaffa people is the dissolution of the council."

"Yes, you are completely correct," Al'kan agreed. "The council no longer serves us. I must go now, and speak to some of the other members."

Vik'lar nodded his head, and Al'kan left. Vik'lar waited a few moments until he was sure of Al'kan's' departure, and then he went over and barred the door. After doing so he went into his sleeping quarters. From underneath his bed Vik'lar withdrew a heavy wooden chest. Around his neck, he wore a string and key, which he removed and unlocked the chest. Vik'lar then opened the chest and placed the key once more around his neck. In the chest was an inlaid velvet bed with various knives and daggers. Vik'lar picked up one, a knife with a bare handle and a curved blade that ran to a sickle at the end. He gazed upon it for a few seconds, twirling it around in his hand, then gently laid it back in its place. Along the edge on one of the corners of the bed, there was a little raise, invisible to the casual eye, and Vik'lar reached out and touched behind it. There was a small click, and the entire back end of the bed became raised, and Vik'lar grabbed it and pulled the bed from the box, revealing an open space at the bottom. Lying there was the object he sought. It was a small, gray sphere, and to all appearances, completely ordinary. Yet, when Vik'lar reached down and grabbed it with his hand, it began to glow. Vik'lar removed the sphere from the box, held it in both of his hands and closed his one good eye. Soon the sphere hummed, and a darkened, miniature humanoid figure appeared over the sphere. Vik'lar opened his eye, and spoke.

"All is going according to your plan, my Lord. The council has attacked the Be'nox, and the fleet has been wiped out, as you have predicted. The council has been weakened, and it will not be long before the council crumbles and I am placed as the undisputed ruler of the Jaffa."

"Excellent," said the figure in a deep voice. "You have served your god well, Vik'lar. Proceed with the plan, and resume contact once you have dealt with the council."

"Yes, my Lord," Vik'lar humbly said as the figure disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Washington D.C.

United States of America

_The Sons of Liberty Café_

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked out of the cold, bitter winter into the warm, inviting atmosphere of the Sons of Liberty Café. She informed the employee at the podium of her arrival, and he guided her to an open table near the back, next to a painting of the British surrender at the Battle of Yorktown. Her luncheon companion, predictably, had not yet arrived. She removed her coat, placed it on the seat, and sat down to wait. Carter was dressed in formal military attire, and while she had briefly considered wearing civilian clothes, so as to seem less conspicuous, the high profile of her guest made this irrelevant. The café was a favorite for the cities' politicians, and Carter glanced around the room to see if she could identify any of the café's other guests. When her head was to her right, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a man looking at her. When she turned to get a better look, she discovered that he was instead focused intently on his newspaper. Carter turned around quickly so as to avoid attracting attention.

Just then, she noticed a man enter the Sons of Liberty Café. It was Kyle Wethers, the influential president pro tempore of the senate. Wethers was a man of average height, with light, wispy hair, and powerful, intelligent eyes. He was also young for his position, only 41 years old, and very prominent in the political hierarchy. Wethers was accompanied by a young, attractive woman, his personal secretary. As he entered the dining room, several of the guests near the door greeted him, and he responded warmly, briefly chatting with them and shaking their hands. He continued this procedure as he walked between the tables to his reserved room in the back. Along his way he passed by Carter's table.

"Good day, Colonel Carter," Wethers' said, a smile on his face. Carter began to stand, but he waved her down.

"Good day, Mr. Wethers," Carter responded with militaristic efficiency.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Colonel," Mr. Wethers said genuinely. "I've heard so much about you from your father. His death was a great loss for the nation and the Air Force. You have my deepest condolences. Jacob was a good man."

Carter was touched by the man's piety. "Thank you, very much, Mr. Wethers."

"Please," Wethers said. "Call me Dan."

"Sam," Carter responded likewise.

Wethers nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Are you staying here in Washington long?"

Carter shook her head. "No, only for a few days," she answered, her voice slightly guarded.

"There's some business I have to attend to before returning to my duties."

"Pity," he said in reply. "We probably should have lunch sometime soon, then. Jacob was a good friend of mine. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

"I'll consider it," Carter said with a hesitant smile.

Wethers seemed delighted by the response. "Splendid! Just give a ring to Kim here," he gestured towards the smiling woman next to him, "and we can get things arranged." He reached into his suit and pulled out a business card. "It was nice to meet you, Sam. I hope we talk again soon."

"Thank you, Dan," Carter said politely as the politician walked away, loudly greeting some men a few tables behind her.

As Wethers walked away, Carters' companion arrived, and this time, she did stand up in greeting. "Hello, sir," she said promptly.

"Good day, Colonel Carter," General Hammond said, his round face smiling. He sat down first, with Carter quickly following.

The waiter soon came by and took down their drinks before leaving as quickly as he had appeared.

"It's good to see you again, sir," Carter genuinely said. "How are things at the Pentagon?"

"The same," he responded with a note of fatigue in his voice. "A whole bunch of paperwork and bureaucracy. Almost like what I had left behind," he added with a sense of knowing. "Which is why, I assume, I am here?"

"Yes, sir, it is," Carter said. "I was wondering if there was anything that you could do about it?"

As she was talking, she noticed that the very efficient waiter was making his way through the tables towards them. He was just passing by the man with the newspaper, when suddenly the man started to get up to go to the restroom and accidentally hit the waiter. The waiter tripped and fell right next to Carter and General Hammonds' table, spilling their drinks on the floor. The patrons closest to them all turned and observed the aftereffects of the accident, exhibiting neither keen interest nor much apathy.

Both Carter and the man helped the unfortunate waiter to his feet, and the man apologized to the waiter for having hit him. Carter was impressed by the degree of guilt the man showed, and after having made certain the waiter was alright, the man promptly made his way to the restroom. The waiter briefly apologized to both Carter and General Hammond, and quickly made his way into the back to retrieve fresh drinks.

General Hammond quickly forgot about the incident, and returned to their conversation. "No, Colonel, I am afraid there is little that I can do," he said with a sense of regret. He then lowered his voice to a low whisper, so as to not attract attention. "With my retirement finally coming up, I'm slowly being removed from the information loop. When I found out what was going on at Cheyenne, I went to Air Force Chief Duvall, but he knew just about as much as I did. He promised me he'd get in touch with the White House, but they didn't explain to him why they shut down the program. It seems they want to keep us out of the know."

The waiter returned, without trouble, and served their drinks. He took their orders, and was off again.

"Have you spoken to General O'Neill yet?" General Hammond asked once it was safe to resume.

Carter shook her head. "No, but I'm planning on visiting once I'm finished here in Washington. Teal'c is being held in Area 51, along with Ba'kru, the Be'nox soldier we've captured. They're going to hold Teal'c indefinitely, until they figure out what to do with him, and they've run Daniel through a series of security checks and are going to let him go. I'm going to met him back in Colorado tomorrow, before I visit General O'Neill." Here she paused for a moment. "Is there anything you can do to help get him out?"

General Hammond leaned back in his chair slightly as he thought the matter over. "Well," he said softly. "I don't see that there is much for me to do to help. He violated a presidential order, and I doubt anyone except the president himself could get him off. The best that can be done is to try to lessen his sentence."

"Couldn't we argue that he was just performing his duty of protecting the nation, and the planet, in trying to find a means to combat an enemy?" Carter said, speaking her mind, trying to formulate a plan.

General Hammond nodded his head slightly. "I don't know if we'd be able to bring up the Stargate program, even in a military court. If we are to try to do anything, we'll probably have to try through the Joint Chiefs. But I wouldn't expect to get much out of them."

"Because of the recently appointed Chairman?" Carter asked.

"Yes," General Hammond replied. "The Chairman resents the Air Force's control of the Stargate program. He always felt that the other branches should have had more control of it than the Air Force."

"So, he's a political appointee?" Carter stated.

"Put into power by the Vice President," General Hammond stated. "Chief Duvall has tried to convince both the Chairman and the other Chiefs to reinstate the program, but the Chairman is adamant, and the Vice President already has the President convinced."

"And what about the Russians?" Carter asked once the waiter had gone after serving their food. "They've been saying about how they have been excluded from the program, and now that we're out, they should be asking us for it back, shouldn't they?"

"That's the strange thing about all this, Colonel," General Hammond said as he began to eat his food, a stab of concern in his voice. "The Russians don't want it back. In fact, they support our shutting down the program."

Carter was taken aback by this odd change. "That doesn't quite fit into their M.O. What did Colonel Chekov say about this?"

"He hasn't said anything, Colonel," General Hammond replied, "because just a week ago he had been recalled back to Moscow. The Kremlin hasn't sent us any explanation as to why."

"Well, the Russians are still pretty shaken up by the Go'ald incursion into their military, perhaps their president recalled Colonel Chekov because he needs leadership he can rely on."

General Hammond sighed, the pressure of his work and the number of his years catching up with him. "That could be Colonel," he said. "But, I believe there's a connection between Colonel Chekov's recall and the closing of the Stargate program. There's something deeper going on than a simple budget cut. For the past few months the administration has looked with increased suspicion at all military personal connected to the program, including myself. I have been finding it more difficult to perform my job with both the White House and the Joint Chiefs of Staff becoming more distant. I'll do what I can to try to get the program reinstated and General O'Neill released, but, in all honesty, I don't see either happening. In the mean time," here he lowered his voice so low that Carter wasn't sure whether or not she heard him correctly, "be careful with whom you associate. We can't be too sure whom to trust now."

As Carter began to comprehend what General Hammond said, she felt a chill run down her back, and was unable to explain why she felt it. They resumed talking in normal voices, but did not continue the conversation further. After finishing their food, and raping up a small discussion on General Hammond's grandchildren, General Hammond got up, said his good-byes to Colonel Carter, and left for the Pentagon.

The man with the newspaper, having returned from his urgent trip to the restroom, resumed his seat and started to finish his paper. Carter quickly ate her food, not wanting to cause any suspicion, left an adequate tip, and also took her leave. The waiter arrived a few moments after she had left, and began to clean off their table. He grabbed Carter's tip, and as his hand moved towards his apron pocket, it quickly grabbed a small, metallic object from under the table, and with no one the wiser, swiftly stuffed it into his pocket along with the tip. The two Homeland Security agents, the waiter and the man with the paper, shared a knowing glance as the waiter made his way into the back.


	25. Chapter 25

De'kara

_Jeak'mas' home_

Jeak'ma sat in a chair, anxiously tapping his fingers on its side. He was deep in thought, concern on his face; concern for the well-being of the Jaffa nation. Ever since Vik'lar had risen to the Council, and even before that, things had not been going well for the Jaffa. Something major was occurring, of that Jeak'ma was sure, but he had no firm idea what. He was well aware, as other Jaffa like him were, of Vik'lars' ambitions for power, but what he was unsure of was to how great an extent those ambitions stretched, and to what end Vik'lar would strive to achieve them.

Although not a council member, Jeak'ma felt Vik'lars power over the council strengthen until he had them cowering in his shadow. He was no politician, but as a skilled engineer Jeak'ma knew the value of a plan of action in the event things go awry. And this is what he was currently doing, running the present situation in his mind and calculating all the possible solutions and choices available to him. In his mind he ran contingency plan after contingency plan, naively assuming he could find answers to all of the political problems. He continued doing so late in the evening, when he was interrupted by a friend, a member of the council. Jeak'ma was at first unaware of his arrival, but when he was, he immediately stood up and faced his friend. "Yes?" he said anxiously.

The council member was silent, the words he had wanted to say temporarily forgotten in the turmoil that had just occurred. He soon remembered, and spoke promptly. "It has happened, my friend," he said with a touch of sadness and defeat in his voice. "Vik'lar has played his hand, and called for the removal of the council. With the support of council member Al'kan, the motion was passed, and Vik'lar has been proclaimed supreme Hat'kar of the Jaffa people." Here he bowed his head in shame. "I'm afraid all has been lost for the Jaffa."

Jeak'ma felt an immense anger at the cowardice of the council by bowing down to Vik'lar, but he kept his calm and decided on a plan of action. "Raise your head and act like a Jaffa!" Jeak'ma hissed at his friend. The council member did so out of surprise, this coming from a quiet, soft-spoken engineer. "The Jaffa people will never accept Vik'lar as their Hat'kar, we cannot lose all hope!"

The council member shook his head. "You are wrong, Jeak'ma. The people have already accepted. When the final meeting concluded, and the announcement was passed around, a crowd, the likes of which I have never seen, assembled outside the temple and were shouting phrases such as 'Long live Vik'lar, our Hat'kar!'"

Jeak'ma was unwilling to give up hope for the people he so dearly loved. "So we have lost De'kara, but it is not the only Jaffa planet. I know of several planets that are against Vik'lar and will resist his control of our people." Here he paused, and decided to use a plan he had constructed earlier. "My friend, we must make a stand on Chulak, the birthplace of our sacred rebellion. The symbolism of our action will be evident to even the most hardened Vik'lar supporter. Gather all the council members and warriors opposed to Vik'lars' rule, and take them to Chulak. There we will set up a new council, and with public support, challenge Vik'lars right to Hat'kar. We must do so quickly, before Vik'lar consolidates his hold and blocks our movements."

Jeak'mas friend shook his head in pure wonderment, scarcely believing the words coming from the man he thought he knew so well. "What you are proposing is madness, Jeak'ma!" His friend cried out. "There is no way we could successfully challenge Vik'lar, it would lead us into a civil war!"

"I am well aware of that," Jeak'ma said calmly. "But it will not come to civil war. Vik'lar is too much of a Jaffa for that. He will rattle his staff, and blow fire and smoke, but when the time comes, he will not knowledgably attack his own people. Yet, even in the most unlikely chance he does spark a civil war, his actions on Chulak will reverberate across the Jaffa nation, and his followers will start to question. Their support in him will waiver, and Vik'lar will fall with the removal of that support. But we must act now, before we lose our window of opportunity."

The council member stood entranced for a moment, absorbing all of what Jeak'ma said, before he regained his focus and went out gather the other members. Jeak'ma sighed deeply, hoping that what he had chosen the wisest course of action for the Jaffa people, and hurriedly began packing his essentials.

_Vik'lar's home_

Vik'lar sat on his bed and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction at the outcome of the past two days. He had successfully overthrown the council, installed himself with the supreme title of Hat'kar, and all without bloodshed. His smugness was dimmed somewhat by other events, however. He pulled out the communications sphere and held it in his hand. The sphere began to glow and once more a humming sound was emitted. There was a pause of several moments before the image of Vik'lars' master appeared.

"My Lord," Vik'lar started humbly, "it has been done. The council has been dissolved and I am the leader of the Jaffa. Both the fleet and the army are now under the control of several of my most loyal commanders, and they have sworn their elegance to me."

"Good," said the master. "Things are moving according to the plan. Soon all the Jaffa will bow to their one true god."

Vik'lar was hesitant at first, not wanting to spoil the good news so soon, but reasoned that delay would be far worse. "Lord, there is a small problem. Several council members who have opposed me have fled De'kara late last night. I have reports indicating that they took with them a small army of Sho'vas to Chulak. They have set up a council challenging my rule and are spreading discontent throughout outlying planets," Vik'lar paused a moment before continuing. "What is it that you would have me do about this, master?"

The master was silent for but a moment, and when he spoke it was with such a voice that Vik'lar found discomforting. "These Sho'vas cannot be allowed to defy me. You will gather the bulk your forces and make an example of the traitors at Chulak. Such insolence must not be allowed to fester and will be dealt with immediately. Kill any that resist."

Vik'lar was shocked at what he had heard, momentarily forgetting signs of deference. "But my Lord, the people would not stand for such an act, especially on the planet that means so much to them! It would ignite a civil war that would threaten my rule!"

The master did not attempt to hide his anger at his foolish servant. "Do you dare disobey your god?"

"No!" Vik'lar exclaimed, suddenly afraid. "No. Please forgive me, master. I will do as you command."

"At least you are capable of understanding that," the master said dryly. After a moment of silence he went on. "I sense that there is something else you wish to say?"

Vik'lar was afraid to speak further, however his masters' tone of voice compelled him to say what had bothered him for some time. "My Lord," he began quietly. "You are powerful and strong, and I fear your wrath more than any other. Yet, what am I to do about the ones known as the Be'nox? Their power is beyond any other, including my own. What is your bidding on this matter?"

To Vik'lars' surprise, his master seemed pleased that he had brought up the subject. "You are an observant servant, albeit a foolish one, Vik'lar. Yes, the Be'nox are indeed a powerful race, but they are not as invincible as they may seem. There are those who possess the technology that will defeat them. Trust in your god, and they will be dealt with."

Vik'lar bowed his head, once again cowed at the might of his true god.


End file.
